Ultimate Betrayal
by JustinThePokemonMaster
Summary: Ash has lost in the finals of The Kalos league, but his hopes are high and better than ever. Until he goes home to find that all his use to be friends have not only turned there backs on him, but made him feel like a loser. Who will stand for Ash and support him. - AmourShipping -/ - FourthwheelShipping -. A pokemon Story
1. The Finale at the Beggining

**... I do not own Pokemon...**

 **Chapter ~The Finale at The end**

This was it, it was the finals. Ash and his oppenent where neck and neck. Both on their last Pokemon. Charizard and Tyranitar. " _LAAADIESS ANNND GENTALMENN THIS IS THE BEST FIGHT I'VE SEEN IN A LONG TIME, HERE WE ARE, THE TWO FINALISTS, FIXING TO FINISH THE BATTLE FOR KALOS LEAGUE CHAMP!_ " The announcer shouted to rile up the fans. From the seats behind Ash, Clemont,Bonnie, and Serena watched as the intense battle started. "Alright Charizard, here we go! MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash shouted as he pressed the orb on his wrist. The crowd gasped as they watched Charizard mega evolve. This was actually the first time Ash and Charizard had tried this technique, after getting one from Professor Sycamore to test out. Sycamore had given Ash full permission to use it in the league, and was honestly surprised when Ash didn't use it until Just then. Charizard glowed and was surrounded by an orb until he evolved into Charizard Y. The crowd ooed and awwed and Charizards appearnce. Amazed by it. "Ok then, Tyranitar, MEGA EVOLVE!" The Crowd gasped yet again as The Tyranitar mega evolved. Everyone went silent, as they knew this battle was going to be epic.

"Alright Charizard, let's get started with FlameThrower!" Ash shouted as Charizard breathed a hyperbeam-like flamethrower at the Tyranitar. 

"Tyranitar, dodge and then use stone edge!" Tyranitar jumped into the air, dodging the attack and then used stone edge, pelting Charizard over and over again. Causing Charizard to fall to the ground, but not faint.

"Charizard, are you ok?" Ash yelled at his pokemon, and Charizard Roared back his answer. "Great, now go into the sky and prepare OverHeat!" Ash yelled as Charizard Flew into the sky and covered the arena in a hot blase.

"Tyranitar, Protect, and then use Hyper beam!" Tyranitar protected itself completley from the overheat, and then Unleashed a Hyper Beam at Charizard, who was shocked that it had missed. "Charizard, get out of there, but Charizard still got hit, and took a huge amount of damage, before getting back up.

"Nows our chance! Charizard use seismic toss while its recharging!" Ash shouted as Charizard rushed the Tyranitar and carried it into the air. Little did they know, the Tyranitar had recovered.

"Now Tyranitar! Seismic toss of your own!" As Charizard came Crashing down, The Tyranitar grabbed ahold of Charizard and Forced Charizard down with it at just as much force as Charizard."What?! No way!" Ash shouted as he watched Charizard and Tyranitar both hit the ground. Hard. The smoke erupted with both Tyranitar and Charizard standing. watching each other. Then. Charizard fell to the ground. Fainted. "Charizard is unable to battle, meaning the winner of the match is Tyranitar, making Derek the winner of The Kalos League!" The Referee shouted as the crowd roared in excitment. Ash returned Charizard into his pokeball. "You did great, Buddy, get a good rest.

Later Ash accepted the 2nd place trophy and then walked over to where Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie where waiting. Bonnie was all teared up. "Oh Ash you almost won! This is so unfair!" Bonnie shouted sadly. "Clemont hugged her sadly and nodded to Ash his comfort. Ash nodded back. Serena looked at Ash sadly, "Sorry you didn't win Ash." She said, holding back tears too.

Ash just looked at them "Guys, there's no need to cry or be sad." You gotta look at the positive side of things. I mean, think, I made it to the semi finals. I'm known by this point to a lot of people. In the Sinnoh league, I was the only one too beat Darkrai, let alone Latios. In Hoenn I made it super far, as well as Unova. Its not the end of the world that I didn't win, I learned that a long time ago. And besides, I can always travel to other regions and compete in them too. Plus, I mean, I made it to the Semi Finals, sure I was so close and lost, but I also _almost won_. Ash said as he looked at his friends. I'm so close to winning I can feel it. And then After, sure I don't know what I'll do after, but there's always the champions" Ash said smiling. This got the others to smiling too, and before long, they where going to the pokemon center. But before that Ash returned the mega stones to Prof. Sycamore. "There you go Professor, I hope you got all the info you needed." Ash said as he handed the stones back. "Surprisingly, I got every bit of info needed with that one mega evolution. Thank you very much Ash." Sycamore said, waving goodbye to the gang as they got ready to sleep

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Next Day**

Ash and the gang walked out of the Pokemon Center. It was a beautiful day. "So Ash, where are you gonna go now? Clemont asked Ash. Ash looked back. I think I wanna go back to Kanto and Visit Mom and the Professor, then I'll go to the Laneno Region. It's not to far from Kalos and has a Pokemon league if I'm correct. What about you guys?" Ash said as he looked at the gang. \

Serena was looking Laneno in her pokething-a-ma-bob. "Hey they have pokemon performers there. I think I'll go with you Ash." Serena said, Of course, she had other reasons for wanting to go...

"Awesome!What about you Clemont?Bonnie?" Ash said as he looked over to them. Clemont sighed, "As much as I'd love to keep traveling with you guys, I AM a gym leader, and can't keep Clembot working forever. Clemont said as he looked at Bonnie, who was frowning.

"I'm gonna stay with Big Brother too, but before we get back to Lumiose, Can we go to Kanto with Ash, Clemont?" Bonnie asked. Clemont laughed, "I don't see why not. I've never been to Kanto, so sure, why not." He said. Bonnie started jumping happily. Ash smiled, then looked at Serena, "Hey Serena, you wanna come with us to Kanto? It could be a couple of weeks before I go to Laneno." Ash asked. 

Serena Blushed, "I would love to go back to Kanto." She said,

"Alright, its setteled then, We're going to Kanto! I can't wait to go back, it's gonna be great to see everyone again!" Ash said cheerfully. And they where off to Kanto. Little did they know what was awaiting them...

 **Chapter End ~**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the new story! I'm guessing you can tell what this is about, and I hope you all enjoy it, I plan to make this a very good story, but it won't be near as long as My current stories. Annywho All will be revealed when they get to Pallet town, what awaits Ash when he gets there? Can't be anything good. I hope you all enjoy the next story, and like most of my stories, the next chapter will be out soon!**  
 **Oh! Before I forget, I have a special announcement to UltimateCCC if you're by chance reading this, As thanks for all of your nice reviews in Coincidental Reunion, your OC; Omni, has earned a spot as a major character which will be revealed in the next 2-3 chapters. maybe more I don't know. But anyway, it's a small thanks to all the reviews! Anywho, see you doods and doodettes later :P**


	2. Heart Breaking news

**Hey doods! Whats up! So I was just killing time so I decided to work on Chapter 2! This took longer than expected cause I was trying to fix some things. Also I would like to than everyone for the reviews. And I'm going to answer a few of them here;**

 **Espeon44Q:Oc's? A: Well Yes, My OC and UltimateCCC's are the only ones currently though. Later on I will add others OC's for parts of a competition and such.**

 **23StellaOrganaQ:Will Diancie and Hoopa be in the story? A: Well origionally I didn't INTEND for them too, but I might add them later on, maybe, Idk, Hoopa just seems to powerful to too. So most likely not.**

 **Answer to ShamefulMetaphors; Thank you for the tips, I'll to my best to make the paragraphs and everything better organized and I'm sorry about the caps on parts of Moves, I'll try to keep my eye out on that but I tend to not notice. And I'll make sure to put spaces and emphasize stuff more.**

 **Anywho, ON WIT DA STORY!**

 **Chapter ~ Heart-Shaddering News**

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena walked into the serene village of Pallet Town. Ash and Pikachu breathed in the fresh "Pallet Air" as he put it and smiled. "Ahh It's good to be back, right Pikachu?" Ash said as he looked at his pokemon "Pika! Pi Pi!" Pikachu said as he looked at his home town.

Serena looked over at Ash, "So Ash, Instead of sitting there like you've never been here, why don't you go see your mom?" Serena asked and giggled to herself as Ash just looked dopey, and then immediatley snapped out of it.

"Right, then we'll go see the professor." Ash said as he and the gang walked to the Ketchums House. Ash didn't even bother to knock on the door and just walked right in.

"Mom! I'm back!" Ash said as he called into the house.

"What?! Ash you're here!" Delia ( **That's how you spell it, right?** ) ran down the stairs and hugged Ash. "I'm so glad to see you home! Did you change your underwear everyday?" Delia asked he son. He then sweatdropped.

"MOM!" Ash shouted, embaressed as Bonnie and Serena both giggled. That's when Delia noticed them, she did remember Serena pretty well surprisingly.

"Oh my! Serena, is that you?" Delia asked as Serena gave her a shocked face, that she even remembered.

"Um, yes Ms. Ketchum, but how do you know my name?" Serena asked as she looked at Delia in confusion.

"Oh, I'm old friends with Grace, I used to see pictures of you all the time, and I believe you where over here a few times before you moved to Cerulean, and then Kalos." Delia said as she walked into the kitchen, "You guys are just in luck! I just started making soup and there's plenty for everyone!"

"Alright! Thanks Mom!" Ash said estatic as he walked fast into the kitched, with everyone else sweat dropping. 

"Geez, Ash can sometimes be a glutton" Serena said as she giggled at this. Ash was indeed a glutton, but you couldn't even notice because Ash always ran around and trained with his pokemon. So he naturally ate alot too.

Later after everyone had ate their full Delia remembered what she had ment to tell Ash. "Oh Ash, Prof. Oak came by earlier and told me that when you got here, to send you to his lab. You better get going sweety!"

"Alright, I was gonna go soon anyway to check in on my other pokemon. I wonder what its about." Ash said as he got up, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, and they walked to the lab, with the rest of the gang not far behind them.

When they got to the lab Ash walked in and what he saw surprised him. Misty,Brock,Tracy(well not Tracy) May,Max,Dawn,Cilan, and Iris where all sitting there with some tea. Prof. Oak walked in shortly after.

"Ash! Great to see you!" Max said as he walked up to Ash. Max was 8 at the time and still couldn't become an official trainor, but he was getting close. **Oh just so you know, aside from Brock, Prof. Oak and Cilan, Everyone here is 12 now, Has to work with my story SOMEHOW. I mean they CAN'T be 10, but they CAN'T be adults or teens, feel me homey g? Ok I'll stop**. Surprisingly, noone else even said Hi to Ash, they just looked either grim or madish. Ash had no clue what was going on. "Hey everyone, how's it going" Ash said as he looked at the others.

"Ash, we need to talk." Cilan said.

"Okay? About what?" Ash said as he looked at the others.

"This is the 6th time you entered a league right? And the 6th time you've lost. You keep on losing. That's the problem" Brock said. 

"You obviously don't have what it takes to win a pokemon league, yet you still keep trying. When are you going to learn that you should just give up." May said while she then sipped on her tea. Ash just stood there, with his Jaw gaped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So what if I lost them? I'm getting closer and closer every time?" Ash said as he looked at them, they then started looking a little angry.

"Ash, you don't get what we're saying here, YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN. You are a pitiful trainer and can't raise them properly." Misty said. Ash then became infuriated Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Max just stood there, lost for words as to what they where hearing.

"Oh I'M the pitiful trainer huh? Tell me, Misty, how's your PSYDUCK?" Ash said in anger. Now it was Misty's turn to get mad. "YA I HAVE ONE FLEWK POKEMON, YOUR POKEMON AREN'T THE FLEWK IT'S YOU!" Misty yelled in her anger. Ash just stood there, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He looked at everyone, "Come on, you can't ALL think that?" Ash asked hopefully, but to his dismay, everyone nodded. He then turned to Prof. Oak. "Professor, back me up here." Oak had just been sitting in his seat the entire time. Ash was hoping that at least Oak would take his side. His hope soon turned to horror.

"Actually Ash, I agree with them. You always seem to lose no matter how much training you do and don't have what it takes, and since you refuse to listen to reason, I have no choice but to Ban you from official battles, which means, no gym battles, no tournaments, and no pokemon leagues." Oak said as he stood up, Ash grimaced in horror. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. He wouldn't let it.

"You really think you can stop me? All I have to do is go to the other regions!" Ash yelled in anger at Prof. Oak who, at first, looked taken aback, then a look of anger appeared on his face.

"Ash, you really question me on this? All I have to do is send a message to the professors and tell them you are banned. Simple as that." Oak said as he looked at Ash in anger. Ash returned the glare.

"And we both know that they'll want to know WHY I'm banned, and they won't ban me for simply losing a pokemon leagues." Ash smirked knowing that he had won. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Ash you don't get it do you? All I have to tell them is that you abuse your pokemon. They'll believe me over you. In fact I already sent it, and all but Augustine has replied." Oak said to Ash as he showed him the screen. Oak was right, all but Sycamore had replied to Oak saying that Ash was banned from competing in their designated regions. Then came Sycamore's reply. It wasn't good.

 _To, Samuel Oak. I can not believe this is true. Ash never looked like the kind of person to abuse his pokemon, but I believe you Samuel, so like you requested, Ash is banned from competing in Kalos._

Ash stared at the letter, devestated. He just couldn't believe this was happening, but then, somewhere deep inside Ash sparked a flame. The flame inside him that always reminded him to never give up. Ash looked back at Oak and the others.

"So what if you ban me? I'll never give up, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Ash said as he looked at the traitors. They all looked at eachother, and sighed.

"Well looks like you give us no choice Ash. Everyone, take his pokemon, including Pikachu." Brock said as everyone surrounded him. Ash looked horrified, he turned around to See that Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Max all looked the same.

"Max, what are you doing? Get behind Ash so he can't run." May said to her little brother as they all got closer. Max just looked at May and the others, then to Ash, then back and forth before he finally moved... in front of Ash. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Max, what are you doing?" Misty asked as Max stood in front of Ash with his arms out.

"I won't let you do this to Ash, he's done so much for all of you, and yet you call him these things, ban him from competing, and THEN take his pokemon? You should be ashamed of yourselves, and I'm younger then all of you!" Then Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena stepped in front of Ash too, prepared to help Max.

"You wanna get to Ash, you gotta go through us!" Clemont said as his robot Aipom arms pulled out of his backpack. "That's right, you big jerks!" Bonnie shouted while Serena grabbed her Braixen's pokeball from her pocket. ( **Wait where does she have pockets xD** )

Oak just looked at the 4 people defending Ash, and smirked. "You kids really thing you can protect him? I already got Ash banned, and I can easily get you banned and removed from your post as Gym Leader." Oak said as the others closed in on them.

"Guys there's more of us then there are of them, lets just take them!" Iris said as the others nodded and rushed the gang.

Just then an explosion occured that blocked the view from everyone. Clemont's Aipom arms had somehow blown up, but for once, he seemed happy that his stuff blew up. "Come on guys lets get out of here while we can!" Clemont shouted as everyone rushed out of the building, they heard Oak shout.

"You'll all regret this!" Was the last thing they heard as they ran into the forest. Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Max, and Clemont all got into the forest near Pallet and panted from having to run so fast.

"I can't believe they would all do this.." Ash said solemly as he layed on the ground.

"I can't believe they would try to take your pokemon." Serena said as she sat down next to Ash. "At least we got out before they could take your pokemon." She said before closing her eyes and resting. It was then that Ash and Max both sat up quickly, and looked back at the lab.

"OH NO! THE OTHERS!" Ash shouted as he got up and scrambled for the lab. Serena and Bonnie looked confused at first but then realized that Ash had other pokemon... and they where at the lab. Clemont was able to stop Ash from rushing the lab.

"Ash! You can't just go charging in there! They'll see you! We have to strategize here. Thankfully, I have a plan! Clemont said happily as he grabbed a stick and began to draw out the plan. "You always do brother.. you always do.." Bonnie said as she watched him draw it out. Max laughed at this, but only enough so that he could hear it.

1 hour later everyone was in position. The traitors all walked out towards the clearing.

"So we all decided who gets which of Ash's pokemon, right?" Tracy asked as they walked to where Bulbasaur was relaxing. They wouldn't make it to him.

As they walked over a Talonflame swooped down onto the traitors and threw countless fire blasts at their bath, creating a wall of fire to keep them at bay.

"What the heck was that?!" Iris asked as everyone looked for a way to get around. Over the fire they saw Ash, Max, and Bonnie where running to Bulbasaur.

"It's Ash, we have to get through!" Dawn shouted as she called Piplup out to put out the flames. May then sent out squirtle, while Misty threw out basically her entire team, and they worked to put out the fire. This is where Clemont and Serena came running with Luxray and Braixen.

"You won't be putting this out anytime soon! Braixen, Use Flamethrower!" Serena shouted while Braixen shot flames all over to keep the fire going.

"Luxray, you help too! Use Thunder on the grass to ignite it!" Clemont shouted while Luxray used its powerful thunder on the grass, making an even bigger fire. Meanwhile Ash, Max, and Bonnie made it to Bulbasaur.

"Saur, Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur asked as he looked at the fire, worried. "Bulbasaur, I'm really sorry about this, but I need you to call everyone here. And I mean everyone." Ash looked over and saw that the fire was starting to dwindle.

"Charizard! Help keep that fire up!" Ash shouted as Charizard materialized and flew over to help keep the fire going. Bulbasaur still looked confused but shot a solar beam colored rainbow. It was the color used to summon all of Ash's pokemon. The traitors noticed the beam of light and Prof. Oak began to panic.

"That was to summon all of Ash's pokemon! We must break through this fire, quickly!" Oak said as everyone continued to break through the flames.

Within a few minutes all of Ash's pokemon where there, rejoicing and happy to see him again, but still confused as to what the HECK was going on. 

"Listen everyone, we've been betrayed, and we all need to get out of Pallet asap, I need Quilava, Infernape, and Pignite to go keep the fire going while the rest of us go get all of our pokeballs and return everyone, quickly!" Ash yelled as his pokemon seemed to understand. They ran off with Ash to the pokeball room and quicky grabbed pokeballs and started returning pokemon to their respective pokeballs.

Back outside the fire is starting to dwindle, even with Luxray, Talonflame, Braixen, Charizard, Quilava, Infernape, and Pignite keeping the fire going, the water was just too strong.

"We're running out of time!" Clemont shouted to Serena with a worried look on his face. Serena looked worried too, until she saw Max, Bonnie, and Ash running over with a backpack full of pokeballs and a few more in tow.

"Ok guys, it's time to roll, lets get out of here!" Ash shouted when he finally made it over.

"Quilava, Pignite, Infernape! Return!" Ash said as he put the fire types back in their pokeballs. He then looked inside and grabbed a few more. "Staraptor! Unfezant! We need your assistance!" Ash shouted as his Bird pokemon appeared.

"Ok everyone! Get on a bird and lets get outta here!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu jumped on Charizard, while Clemont got on Talonflame with Bonnie, Serena got on Unfezant, and Max got on Staraptor.

"Braixen, return!" "You too Luxray!" Serena and Clemont said in unison as they returned their pokemon and the gang took off into the sky. Not 5 minutes after they fled, the fire went out. And the traitors ran through.

"Danget! They're gone!" Brock yelled in frustration.

"Well we'll never see that loser again at least." Dawn said as she returned Piplup, the others returned their water pokemon suit.

"True, and he will never compete again, hope he has a miserable life." Oak said as they went inside. "And I'll make sure to make those others pay for what they did." Oak added as he closed the doors to his lab and everyone left to their respective regions.

 **Too be Continued...**

 **Ohh boy what a chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed! Also too Shameful metaphors, if by any chance you are reading this, could you please tell me if this was any better than last chapter on grammar and other things you mentioned. Would be much appreciated. Well anywho, I had a great time writing this! Next chapter will be out.. actually i don't know, I've got 3 other stories I'm working on xD I think I'll put the Mario one on Hiatus. Well anyways Heres what the Next Chapter is called.**

 **Chapter ~ A Turn for the worst. Meet Justin**

 **( I said there was gonna be OCs, why can't mine be in it :P)**


	3. A Turn for the Worst Meet J and C

**Helllo Helo hello! Sooo I decided I like writing this story too much. This has happened every time I make a story xD, on the exception of the Kanto Chronicals. I would like for Slayer23455 to start UPDATING again. Take that as a hint dude I know you're reading this. Anywho Like I said, I will probably update a couple more chapters soon, mainly for this, But Fear not Coincidental Reuinion people! (I don't actually know how many of you are reading that story xD) The next chapter will HOPEFULLY be posted tommorow. I'm at least gonna start. I've started taking the time to start editing my stories rather than uploading the second its finished. :P Anyway onto the Reviewers Answers!**

 **UltimateCCC: Umm, No. No contests. They are banned from anything official, but that doesn't mean they didn't try here.**

 **Mach the Cynic: Ya I wanted Max to be loyal to Ash since in alot of the stories I've read, Max was only on Ash's side once. soo I shook things up a bit.**

 **Ejennings167: The shippings for this story Include Amourshipping: AshxSerena and BonniexMax, Not sure if there's an actual ship for this, so I'm calling it Dreamershipping, although I think that's already a ship, Please tell me if there's a shipping for them! and if not tell me what you think of this ship. Or tell me you're own**

 **Cutesaralisa: You know that's not a bad idea, I had intended for them to just be living in a Cabin in Kalos, but I think I could make that work, and it's a island with just them and a beach house. so just saying, your idea will be used!**

 **And last but not least! To Guest: Ash's revenge will be revealed in good time my friend, in good time. Legends WILL be featured, though I don't know who will catch who, I'll only say Jirachi MIGHT be involved ;) along with a gift from Arceus. While there is a kind of tournament, it's not your average tournament, and NO Scott and whoever Charles Goodshow is WON'T be the ones to invite Ash to the tournament. An OC will, which will be shown in the next 2 chapters. And you'll have to read the story to find out! After reading your suggestions, I will be using one of them, but just a slight difference. If you keep reading I'm sure you'll be able to find out.**

 **Alright, now ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter ~ A turn for the worst. Meet Justin and Caleb**

 **1 Month After Betrayal**

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Max walked along the path to the nearby campsite all with solem looks. Clemont was pulling a giant crate with him, with a disabled Clembot inside. As it turned out, Prof. Oak had kept his promise and got Clemont demoted as Gym leader. All Clemont had time to grab was Clembot and a microgrowth backpack. Then the next thing he knew, they disabled all of Clemonts inventions, even the ones that didn't blow up. When they went to their Dad they where devastated to see that even he was mad at them, forcing them to leave Lumiose awful quickly.

Not only that, but Serena was also banned from pokemon performing.

Max had tried to call his parents, but that didn't work well. May had convinced them that Max had been in the wrong and they had kicked him out of the house. They had even burned all of his toys and pokemon magazines.

Things where not looking good for the gang of heros as they carried what little they had.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening, it's like our entire world just vanished in a flash!" Ash said as they continued walking. They had truly lost almost everything. Family, friends, everything they held dear, excluding their pokemon.

As they walked towards where they would be camping for the night, they noticed smoke floating into the sky from the forest.

"Um guys? Isn't that where we're supposed to be camping?" Max asked as he looked at his pokenav. Everyone rushed over to make sure there wasn't a forest fire., aside from Clemont, who was slow as it is and pulling Clembot DIDN'T help. When they ran over they heard voices, so they walked over to see who it is.

"There! That will stay all night. Return Charizard." The gang walked up to see two boys who looked to be about the same age as Ash and them. They had a nice going fire and they where playing cards as the night grew.

"Man, Justin, how much longer are we gonna keep going around, waiting to get unbanned? I wanna battle in a tournament or a gym battle or something!" The one with blackish hair asked as the blonde one slid put his card down.

"I don't know man, and I feel ya, I wanna enter a league so bad, but there's not much we can do. The blonde apparently named Justin said as the black haired kid put down a jack, which he then slapped right before Justin could. "Danget."

"Haha, well you know, you COULD-"  
"No."  
"Aw come on Justin! It wouldn't be the end of the world, and he wouldn't hur-"  
"No. I could be banned for 1 million years and I wouldn't let Prof. Pine study him ever. I made a promise to him when we met, I would never let anyone study on him. And I will keep that promise forever. You know you don't have to side with me Caleb, you can always just say you agree with Pine and go compete. It's not your battle anyway." Justin said as he took a bite of a sandwich.

"Um, hello?" The kids known as Justin and Caleb almost jumped as they heard Ash walk in along with Serena, Bonnie, and Max.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked as he grabbed a pokeball and got in a defencive stance. Justin did as well.

"Wait! We're not here to hurt you! This is just the area we where gonna camp!" Serena said as Justin and Caleb eyed them, as if they didn't trust them.

Justin put down his Pokeball, "Ok, so just who are you then? My name is Justin and this is my pal Caleb." Caleb nodded to the gang just as Clemont got there, panting.

"My name's Ash." "Nice to mee you, I'm Serena." "Hi! I'm Bonnie!" "Call me Max." "My name is Clemont." Everyone said as they introduced each other.

"I couldn't help but hear, you said something about being banned from competing?" Ash asked as Justin and Caleb looked at each other, frowning.

"Well you see, it's kind of complicated. You see, Caleb and I are from the Laneno Region, a great place in my opinion, but anyway. Professor Pine was our Designated Professor, and for the longest time, he wanted to study one of my pokemon. But I had made a promise to that pokemon, that I would never let anyone study them. One day after saying no for the last time, Prof. Pine snapped, he told me either let him study the pokemon or he would ruin me. I still refused, and he tried to take it, but Caleb helped me and we escaped Laneno. We eventually came here after Traveling with our pokemon, and went to enter the Kalos league, but the registration denied our pokedexes. Prof. Pine had gotten us banned from any official battle over the world. Now we just travel, hoping the ban will be lifted."

Everyone stood there in silence. Soon Ash had told Justin and Caleb their story, both of them listened intently.

"Well gee, doesn't sound like you're pathetic to me. I mean, you're able to mega evolve, AND you made it to the finals of the Kalos league, you sound like a GREAT trainer."

"Speaking of great trainers, how about a battle?! If you're really good, then lets see whos better!" Caleb said, with enthusiasm in his eyes.

"Sure, why not!" Ash said in excitement. "I never refuse a battle! Lets g-"

"Hold it you two!" Justin and Clemont both said in unison. Caleb and Ash looked at them, "What?" They said in unison as well.

"Look into the sky you two, its Pitch black, I'm itching for a good battle too, but I'm also tired, it can wait until morning." Justin said as he looked into the sky. Sure enough, it was pitch black, you couldn't even see the stars. Must have been cloudy. **Useless sentence of the day there for ya :P**

"Ya I guess you're right, come on guys lets set up our tents!" Ash said as he and Clemont got out their tents.  
"Here let us help, the sooner it gets done the sooner ya sleep." Caleb said as they helped Ash and Clemont set up the two tents they had. Soon everyone had gotten into their tents and had fallen asleep.

The next morning everyone had gotten up and started putting the tents up while Clemont made breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready everyone! I made enough for all of us." Clemont said as Caleb and Justin joined them. The second they ate this they both looked like they where in a trance.

"THIS FOOD IS AMAZING!" Justin said as he ate the rest of it really fast. The others just sweardropped.

"Ya, you should see it when Justin cooks, bleh!" Caleb said and laughed as Justin shot him an angry look and everyone laughed. It was Justin's turn to sweatdrop as he then ignored the laughing and went back to eating.

After everyone had had their fill. Justin, Caleb, Ash, and Clemont went to opposite sides of the clearing.

"Ok, so the rules are as follows right? Double battle, only one pokemon for everyone?" Clemont asked as everyone nodded. "Alright then let the battle begin!" 

/Q Kalos Battle music /

"GO!" All four of them shouted and threw their pokeballs. Ash had Frogadier, and Clemont had Luxray, while Caleb had thrown out a Gengar and Justin... a mew?! Everyone just stood there jaw gaped at Mew, except for Justin and Caleb, who both sweat dropped.

"Uh, remember when I said I had a pokemon Prof. Pine wanted to test on?" Justin asked and everyone nodded. "Well this is the one. I'll explain it later **If you wanna actually know, ready the Kalos Chronicals, cause I'm not gonna go into detail about it :D Muhahahaha**

The others just stood there staring at mew. Mew looked back at Justin. "Mew?" Justin smirked and then nodded, "Well I guess Mew's right, if you're not gonna attack, we will! Mew use Thunder on Frogadier!" Mew charged a Thunder and shot it as Frogadier, who was smart enough to dodge the attack. Ash and Clemont luckily snapped out of it and gave their orders of attack.

"Frogadier use double team and then Hydropump on Gengar!"

" Luxray use Shadow claw on Mew!" Frogadier then used its quick agility to quickly make copies of itself while Luxray charged Mew with dark matter surrounding its claws.

"Mew use Teleport and then use Metrenome!"

"Prankster dodge it with Phantom Force!" Mew teleported out of the way and used metrenome while Gengar just disappeared into a void in the ground. Mew charged up a Grass Pledge and threw it right at Frogadier, but it was a fake.

Gengar then popped out infront of Luxray, who noticed. Clemont didn't miss his chance.

"Luxray, shadow claw on Gengar, NOW!" Clemont shouted as Luxray turned around speedily and sliced at Gengar with the super effective move.

"Prankster, can you keep fighting?" Caleb asked his Gengar, who nodded.

"Alright, time to show them what we're made of." Caleb said to his Gengar, who grinned.

"Wait Caleb you're not gonna-" Just tried to ask but it was too late.

"Prankster! Mega Evolve!"

 **Too be continued**

 **Well That's the end of the Chapter? If you really wanna know what happened, tommorow look at My story, the Kanto Chronicals, I'll finally be updating that story, along with CR!**

 **What's gonna happen with Caleb's Gengar? Will its Mega Evolved form proove to be too much for Ash and Clemont? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **Next Time on Ultimate Betrayal...**

 **Chapter ~ Arceus's gift**


	4. Arceus's Gift

**Hey guys! I couldn't stay away from this story xD I had to make at least another chapter. So I decided to put Mushroom High and Kanto Chronicals on Hiatus for a while. I wanna work on this story and CR. So you will be seeing these often :D.**

 **Same Guest as Last time: Ok good to know, its fourthwheel shipping for Bonnie and Max. gotta change that. And yes, Oak is a real jerk in this story xD.**

 **Magic135: Meh. Idk. There will be something. But not until later chapters.**

 **Alright on with the show!**

**Chapter ~ Arceus's Gift**

Everyone watched as Calebs Gengar started glowing for mega evolution. Justin just facepalmed. The orb surrounded Gengar and then... It blew up. A huge cloud of smoke surrounded the field as everyone looked to see Gengar covered in soot. Justin just looked at Caleb a little annoyed.

"Dude, you really tried that again?! How many times do I have to tell you, THAT ISN'T GENGARITE! Why do you keep trying?!" Justin yelled as everyone else sweatdropped, realizing that Gengar wasn't gonna mega evolve this battle.

"Well I.. I mean.. It's gotta work eventually, right Prankster?" Caleb said as he looked at his Gengar, who nodded in approval." Justin just fell on his back.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD! YOU WANT THAT STONE TO WORK, GET A DUSKNOIR! DON'T FLIPPIN TRY IT ON YOUR STARTER! Eh hem, any ways, lets finish this battle Mew! Use Metrenome!" Justin shouted as Mew wagged its fingers, and then a tremor began to erupt from the battle field. " _Perfect_ " Justin thought as Luxray looked worried while Frogadier just jumped on a tree to avoid it completley.

"Luxray, we won't let them get you that easily! Use Shadow Ball on Gengar!" Clemont shouted as Luxray shot the dark matter ball at Gengar, who couldn't dodge in time.

"Prankster no!" Caleb yelled as Gengar fainted. "Return buddy, you did a good job. Alright its all on you Justin."

"Right, ok now Mew! Use Flamethrower on Luxray!" Justin shouted as Mew breathed flames at the weakened Luxray, fainting it. Now it was just Mew and Frogadier.

"Alright Mew, lets finish this battle off! Use Thunder!" Justin shouted as Mew shot a huge amount of electricity at Frogadier.

"Frogadier use Doubleteam and then use shadow ball!" Ash shouted as Frogadier again used its speed to make copies and then shot Shadowballs at Mew, hitting it head on.

"Mew! Are you ok?" Justin asked as Mew looked back and nodded. "Ok, now use discharge!" Justin yelled as Mew shot a wave of electricity and got rid of all the copies, as well as hitting Frogadier.

"Frogadier, are you ok?" Ash said asked as Frogadier got off and shook it off.

"Ok, lets rap this battle up! Use Giga Impact Mew!" Justin shouted as Mew released tons of orange and purple energy in a swirling motion and shot towards Frogadier.

"Frogadier, use Hydro pump!" Ash shouted as Frogadier shot the huge blast of water at Mew, hitting head on as Mew still charged and hit Frogadier, causing an explosion. Justin, Caleb, Clemont, and Ash watched as the explosion cleared up, with both Mew and Frogadier fainted.

"Mew! Return buddy, you did great." Justin said as he returned his pink pokemon into its pokeball.

"Return Frogadier, you did well." Ash said as he returned his frog pokemon. "You guys are great trainers!" Ash said as everyone shook hands.

"You guys are great too! So where are you guys heading next?" Caleb asked as everyone grabbed their stuff.

"We don't actually know. How about you?" Serena asked as she finished brushing Braixen's fur.

"We don't know either. Hey why don't we go with you guys? More people to battle and hang out with." Justin asked as he put his put his backpack on.

"That's not a bad idea, sure, come with us!" Ash said as everyone agreed and got there things together. Little did they know someone was watching them from the Hall of Origins.

"... I think it's time.." The pokemon said quietly and summoned a portal.

As the group walked a giant portal appeared under there feet and they all fell in. They continued to yell until they realized they where in some giant hall.

"Huh, where are we?" Clemont said as he looked around. This is when he noticed the Arceus watching them.

" _Hello, Children._ " Arceus said as everyone just stared at him. Justin even fainted. Which Arceus sweatdropped at, and brought Justin back too.

"Y-y-you're ARCEUS!" Justin said as he just stared at the pokemon god. Arceus nodded.

" _Yes, I am, and I have brought all of you here for a reason, which I will now explain. Ash, if you remember correctly, you are the chosen one, and have rescued many pokemon and people. Along with Legendaries._ -"Justin and Caleb stared at Ash as they heard this. "- _and have done many more great things. I was watching the reflection pool and saw what happened in Pallet Town. I was going to give you these gifts when you where older but it looks like you could use them now."_ Arceus, said as everyone looked at eachother in confusion. Justin and Caleb stepped forward in confusion.

"Umm, Arceus, sir? If this is why you summoned them, why are we here? We just recently met them." Justin said. Arceus laughed.

" _Haha, don't think your deeds have gone unnoticed Justin, and Caleb. I know what you have done for others. There's a reason you got that Mew."_ Arceus said as Justin looked fairly shocked, looking at Mew's pokeball.

" _Well either way. Onto what I have to say. Bonnie, please step forth._ " Bonnie walked up, kind of worried." _Do not be afraid, my gift to you is this._ " Arceus said as a pokeball floated towards Bonnie, who looked at it. " _Go ahead, open it_." Arceus said.

 **NOTE: Now I had to think of the, eh hem, "Cutest" legendary pokemon there was. And I don't wanna give Diancie to Bonnie, and Hoopa is officially NOT in this story, but ah, here you go.**

Bonnie threw the pokeball into the air to reveal a Cresselia. "OHH MY GOSH WHAT A CUTE POKEMON!" Bonnie shouted in excitement and hugged the Lunar Pokemon. It seemed happy.

" _Clemont, Please step forward and accept my gift to you._ " Arceus said as a pokeball and some weird device floated towards Clemont. " _Before you open the pokeball, that device is an infielectricity device. It allowes you to have infinite electricity, as the name states. You might need it._ " Arceus said as Clemont then threw his pokeball into the air and a Raikou came out of it. It nodded at Clemont and Clemont petted it. "Nice to meet you Raikou, lets become good friends." Clemont said as Raikou nodded again.

" _Caleb, step forward._ " Arceus said as a pokeball floated towards him as well as a stone. Caleb accepted the pokeball and the stone.

"Um, what stone is this for?" Caleb asked as he eyed it.

" _That, Caleb, is Gengarite. I know you have been searching for one and the bond between you and your Gengar is strong_." Arceus said as Caleb just shook in happiness.

"T-thank you!" Caleb said in happiness as he threw his pokeball and a Darkrai materialized from the pokeball. "Wow! A Darkrai! so cool!" Caleb said happily.

" _Justin, step forward._ " Arceus said and Justin walked forward and a pokeball floated towards him. " _If I remember, you helped this pokemon at one point during Sinnoh, and you too formed a good bond._ " Arceus said as Justin took the pokeball, and looked back up.

"Wait, you don't mean..? Justin said as he tapped the button and a Shaymin came out of the pokeball. "Shaymin! Long time no see!" Justin yelled as the Shaymin looked at him happily,

"Min min, Shay!" The Shaymin said happily as it jumped on Justin's shoulder. Mew came out of its pokeball and was estatic to see its old friend.

" _Serena, step forward._ " Arceus said and Serena walked up, still looking nervous. " _Do not be nervous. I know you love peforming, and I feel this pokemon would help you keep in that aspect._ " Arceus said as Serena looked at her pokeball and threw it into the air, revealing a Meloetta.

"Meloet ta!" The Meloetta looked at Serena happily.

"So you like to perform?" Serena asked as the Meloetta nodded. "Great! Let's become good friends!" Serena said.

" _Max. Step forward._ " Arceus said as Max walked up and a pokeball floated towards him." _I remember you had a very close bond with this pokemon."_ Arceus said as Max accepted the pokeball, knowing who it was almost immediatley. He threw it up into the air and Jirachi appeared from the pokeball.

" _Max!_ " Jirachi cheered as it flew up to Max happily. "Jirachi, it's so good to see you!" Max said happily.

" _Finally, Ash, step forward_ " Arceus said as Ash stepped forward and a pokeball floated towards him." _You and this pokemon formed a great bond almost as good as you and Pikachu, I hope you enjoy_ " Arceus said as Ash threw the pokeball up to reveal... Victini.

"Victini!" It's so good to see you!" Ash said as Victini saw Ash. "Tini! Vi vic Tini!" Victini said as it flew over to Ash.

" _Ash, there is one more thing I would like to bestow upon you. Do you remember Sir Arron, the Aura Guardian of his time?_ " Ash Nodded. _"Well there's a reason the Lucario had confused you with him, for more reasons than your outfit, you are destined to be the next Aura Guardian, since you are the Chosen One. I will now give you the power to use Aura, but you must remember, you will have to learn how to use it, it will not come easily._ " Arceus said as Ash began to glow blue for about 10 seconds before it died back down.

"Arceus.. Thank you" Ash said as Arceus nodded and looked back towards everyone.

" _There is finally one last gift I would like to give to all of you. You must trust me on this, but you will not like it... Will all of you agree to what must be done for this last Gift?_ " Arceus asked as everyone nodded." _Ok, now then.. Brace yourselves!_ "

Giant shadows formed behind everyone as they turned around to see the most horrifying thing ever. Giant Pokeballs where all behind them, and they each tapped everyone. The next thing they knew, everyone materialized and went inside a pokeball!

 **To be continued...**

 **This...Took.. ! MY GOSH THERE WAS NO REASON THAT THIS SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ALL DAY! AUGH! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Did you like the legendaries that everyone got? I hope so, and don't worry, these may or may not be all the legendaries they get. But onto what the heck just happened. Why are they all in pokeballs? What will they see? What awaits them! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

 **P.S tommorow I have church so whether the next chapter gets uploaded or not will depend on how quick I type. But anywho. here's the next chapter title!**

 **Chapter ~ T for T**

 **(You'll soon see what the T's Stand for :O)**


	5. T for T

**Hey everybody! Time for the final chapter in the prologue! That's right, the real story hasn't even really started yet! How about THAT little twist :D Muhahahaha. Annywho time for the final prologue chapter! Enjoy :D**

 **23StellaOrgana: Umm. Maybe Azelf will be there? Perhaps.**

 **Chapter ~ T for T**

Justin was beggining to panic. He was in a little orb like room, and he just sat there. This was pure torture. Was this what happened when pokemon went inside pokeballs? Wait a minute... POKEMON! Justin remembered as he grabbed Mew's pokeball.

"Mew! I need your help!" Justin yelled as Mew popped out of its pokeball.

"Meh?" The Mew looked around. Its voice seemed a little slurred.

"Mew! Use teleport and get us out of here!" Justin asked as Mew went to teleport, but it was canceled out.

"What? No! Well, thanks for trying Mew." Justin said sympatheticaly to his pokemon.

"Mew Merry Justin.." Justin stared at his Mew.

"What the heck? You said my name?" Justin asked his Mew and Mew looked at him

"Huh? You heard mew?" 

Bonnie looked around in horror. It was nothing but Darkness. She had no clue how long she had been in there or how long she would stay. At least she had Dedene.

"Oh, Dedene, I'm so scared." Bonnie said as she looked around.

"Me tonenene." Dedene said as Bonnie quickly looked back at her pokemon in shock.

"Dedene? Did you just talk?"

 **NOTE: Yes I'm doing EVERYONE's POV this chapter. They each have different forms of um.. T..**

Caleb looked around with Prankster. They where in some swamp like area. Caleb looked down and noticed he was starting to sink in.

"What the heck!? Prankster please help!" Caleb yelled in panic as Prankster turned around worried, and then scared.

"Gen Genorry I'll get you ouar." Prankster said as it tried to help Caleb. Caleb looked back in Prankster like he was going crazy.

"That's it. I've lost it in this crap hole."

Max looked around with Jirachi. What he saw horrified him. It was May, and her parents cutting him out of every picture of him.  
" _Max, what's going on?_ " Jirachi asked as Max started tearing up. This was a nightmare. He wanted to wake up. NOW.

Serena looked around in this dark area , there was nothing but a picture of her. Being burned, then she turned around to see everyone looking at her with angry eyes. They called her worthless, pathetic, and a loser. It reminded her of what happened to Ash. She called Braixen out of its pokeball.

"Braixen we have to get out of here. Use Mystic Fire!" Serena shouted as Braixen nodded

"Bright!" Braixen said as it shot a purple fire all around. Serena looked confused at first. Did she just hear her pokemon talk?

Clemont stood in a corner with Chespin, shuddering. Every time he opened his eyes, terrifying images came to him. "I just wanna get out of here Chespin!" Clemont said terrified as he tried to open his eyes, but quickly shut them.

"Ches too Clepin." Clemont sat up after hearing this, but still didn't open his eyes. Did Chespin just talk?

Ash looked on in Horror as he saw the traitors. They had his pokemon in tow, all they didn't have was Pikachu.

"Give up Ash, it's over. You and your pathetic Pikachu could never win." Oak said grinning as he pulled out Pikachu's pokeball. Ash's eyes widened in horror.

"Pikachu, run!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu started running.

"Pika pihind you Ash!" Pikachu said as they kept running. Ash didn't even notice Pikachu talking. That's when Ash's worst nightmare came true. Pikachu got hit with the red beam and went inside Oak's pokeball. Ash just sat there. Defeated and knelt down, Crying. That's when he noticed a giant white light appear and his entire body turned blue and he came flying out back into the Hall of Origins, where everyone else was. He stopped crying when he noticed he had all his pokemon and Pikachu was right next to him.

"Oh Pikachu you're still here." Ash sighed thankfully.

"What a relief." Pikachu said as everyone turned to stare at Pikachu.

"Umm, did Pikachu just... talk?" Clemont said as he just shuddered, still remembering the images he saw.

" _Good to know you are all fine.. well except you Clemont, I'm terribly sorry about that Torture you had to go through, but it was necessary for you to gain Telepathy._ " Arceus said as everyone just stared at him.

"T-telepathy?" Max asked as Arceus chuckeled at everyones faces.

" _Yes, with this you will all be alowed to understand what pokemon are saying whenever you want. You can also talk in telepathy to yourselves so others can't hear you. Now I am aware of your bans from what you love. What I have to say is, train, your time for revenge will eventually come. You will all be rewarded but you must train until the time comes. Trust me when I say that you will all be happy in the end. Now Ash, I know how you feel about your old friends. And I want to tell you. Some of them, if convinced, will see what they did to you. And will feel bad about what they have done, but that will be YOUR job to convince them. Now, go, trainers! Prepare and live your lives! Train, and get ready for the day where things will turn around!_ "

The next thing they knew, everyone was back to Earth, but they where on some island. After some exploring they discovered it was deserted, but there was a nice house by the beace.

"Guys, why would Arceus bring us back here?" Caleb asked as he looked around. Clemont had figured it out by now.

"I think Arceus sent us here because it's where we can live and train in peace, of course, we will have to go and get supplies every now and then, but I think we should do what Arceus told us to do. What do you guys think?" Clemont asked as everyone looked at him.

"I'm in. You guys have done so much you deserve to get your lives back. And you guys are the best trainers I've ever battled." Justin said with a determined look.

"Count me in. You guys are really cool and I'll stay." Caleb said grinning.

"You know I'll stay, May and Oak will pay for what they've done." Max said crossing his arms.

"I'll stay with you till the end brother." Bonnie said happily.

"I'll stay till we've gotten our lives back. None of us deserve this." Serena said determined.

"Great... So Ash? What about you?" Clemont said as Ash looked back at him. With a look noone had ever seen before. Anger and Determination.

"You bet. They will pay for what they've done. Not only to me, but to all of you as well. We'll show them what we're made of. For now... We wait and train...

And with that, the beggining of a long life of training began, and the trainers grew to love their island, as they trained and waited, until their time came...

 **Prologue End ~**

 **Well there you go! The Prologue is officially over! But fear not! For more stories will be coming soon! I'm not ending this and waiting for a month, why would I do that?**  
 **ANNOUNCMENT! ANNOUNCMENT! ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **Ok, so I'm in need of an OC, and I don't wanna use one of mine. I wanna use yours! The people! All you gotta do is post a review saying your favorite part of the Prologue and then what your OC's name will be! Don't worry CCC your OC is still here. I'm just in need of one more. Alright guys! That's it! Enjoy**

 **Theme Song**

 **We wanted to be the very best, like noone ever was**

 **But then you turned your backs on us**

 **You turned us into duust.**

 **We will train and we will fight**

 **Our courage will take flight**

 **We'll fight the Past**

 **And won't look Back!**

 **We'll show you that we aren't Trash!**  
 **Pokemon! We fight you all, It was you and me**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny!**

 **Pokemon! Ohh you where my friend**

 **In this world that we defend...**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you alll alll alll.**

 **Yeahhh POKEMON!**


	6. 8 years Enter Ash

**Theme Song**

 **All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever waas( Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky)**

 **You turned us into duusst(Shows everyone banned on papers)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon)**

 **Our courage will take fligght.(Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll Fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with a man in the background)**

 **We'll show you that we're not Trash! ( Ash and a blacked out pokemon squard off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, It was you and me (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny, (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**  
 **Pokemon! Ohh you where my friend (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention) (P.S theres a reason these two are in the same "Image"You'll have to wait to see what it represents!"**

 **In this world that we defend, (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all (Shows the gang all happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAAH POKEMON!**

**So how do you like the new intro! There's actually 1 more before the end of this, and you will have to wait to see why everyone are in their respective images! They all represent. :D Most will be represented soon! Anyways, NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Also, there is no review answering today as for some reason, It's not showing me any of my reviews from Chapter 5, so there's like 8 others that I can't see. I'm sorry guys, but anything you may or may not have said have not been seen! Terribly sorry!**

**Chapter ~ 8 years. Enter Ash**

Max woke up in his room to the delicious smell of.. pancakes?! Max (who is 16 now, Btw) ran down the stairs excitedly happy to know Clemont or Serena was cooking. They where the best cooks. That's when he noticed.. Justin was cooking it. The teen stared at 20 year old Justin in shock.

"J-Justin?! YOU'RE cooking?!" Max asked in shock as he watched Mew float over and hand Justin some eggs.

"Yep, why do you look so shocked? These things are gonna be GOOD. I filled them with more pancake batter so they won't be thin as paper like last time." Justin said as Max looked over and noticed 4 boxes of batter where empty.

' _Oh dear gosh please no._ ' Max said to himself as he watched Justin put 2 boxes of batter in the mixxing bowl.

"One more box should do it Mew." Justin said as his loyal friend went to grab some more.

" _Sure thing Justin_ ". Mew said as it handed him 2 more boxes of Batter.

"Umm, I'm gonna go see what maybe Bonnie is up too. Is she up yet?" Max asked as he stared at the GIANT pancakes stacked on a plate. Justin looked up and grinned.

"I believe your girlfriend went out to train and work on performing with Dedenne and Clefairy." Justin said as he flipped a giant pancake over. Max blushed when he heard this.

"W-we're NOT dating."Max said as Justin, Mew, and Jirachi all laughed.

" _Max, hate to break it to you, but it really looks like you do_." Jirachi said as Max turned beet-red, causing the others to laugh again.

"Anyway, Max, I believe Bonnie and Serena where practicing down by the battle field.

"Which one?" Max asked as he and Jirachi walked to the door.

"Umm, I believe they said something about going to the water one." Justin said as he turned the burner all the way to high. "That should cook it up quick.

Max shuddered as he walked outside. It was another serene day on their island. He looked over to see Galade and Justin's Chesnaught sparring. He continued to walk towards the waterfall until he saw Clemont and Caleb working on a machine.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Max asked as Caleb and Clemont looked up from Clemonts machine.

"Oh hey Max, we're just working on Clemonts Ambipom arm." Caleb said as he handed Clemont a wrench.

"His Ambipom arm? what happened to the Aipom arm?" Max asked as Clemont put his backpack on to reveal 2 robotic arms, like the Aipom arm.

"It's basically just 2 arms, for more use." Clemont said as he tested it. "It works, but just in case, Ampharos, please use Electric Shield!" Clemont asked as his Ampharos materialized out and hit it with a electric bolt.

"Thanks buddy" Clemont said as he strapped the backpack back on.

" _No problem, Clemont_." Ampharos said as he ran off to go talk to some other pokemon.

"CLEMBOT! STOP! THESE PANCAKES WILL BE FINE! QUIT TRYING TO THROW THEM AWAY!" Justin's voice was heard from the house.

"Sir Justin! Your cooking is not that good and these pancakes are bad! They cannot be served to the others!" Clembot's voice was also heard as many sounds of pots and cups falling where heard.

"Uh oh, we better go stop them!" Clemont said as he ran off to the House

"See you later Max!" Caleb shouted as he ran off too help Clemont.

Max just chuckled as he went off to find Bonnie and Serena. Ash was still at Mt. Silver doing some training. As he walked through the island forest he thought about the past 8 years. They had been quite good actually. Everyone was happy and they had caught a great amont of new pokemon. There was just something missing. They all missed batteling and performing. Bad. It had been 8 years. 8 long years since Ash, Caleb, Justin, or Clemont had had an official battle, and boy did they miss it. Serena and Bonnie missed performing too. When Bonnie and Max had turned 10, they went to try Performing and Batteling. Which the others had been excited to hear that they where, but somehow Oak found out that they where trying, and got THEM banned as well. Even after 2 years of not seeing any of them. They somehow got Max and Bonnie banned. Max's anger began to boil until he saw Bonnie at the water fall.

"Ok, now Clefairy, Use Moon blast while Dedened does a backflip and uses iron tail!" Bonnie commanded as Clefairy shot a Moon blast at Dedene who slammed it with an Iron tail, causing a giant glitter-like explosion which Bonnie did a backflip into and Knelt down with Clefairy and Dedenne.

"Great job Bonnie, you've almost perfected that!" Serena said as she walked over.

"Really?" Bonnie asked as Clefairy and Dedenne went off to play.

"Yes, really, I bet it would impress Max." Serena said with a grin as Bonnie blushed at that comment, then retaliated with her own.

"Oh ya? I bet you're ready for Ash to get home so he can see YOU'RE performance, huh?" Bonnie said grinning as Serena then blushed.

"W-well anyway, let's get back to the Double performance." Serena said changing the subject. Max decided not to bug them as he walked back to the house.

When he got there the kitched was a wreck. There was pancake batter all over the floor with Caleb holding Justin back and Clemont holding Clembot back.

"Justin, calm down, Clembot's right your cooking is NOT good, and why are these things the size of TIRES?" Caleb asked as Justin sighed.

"I WILL get this cooking thing down. Eventually." Everyone started laughing as they heard a Roar and went outside to see a Charizard flying towards the island. They knew who it was almost immediatley.

Serena and Bonnie came running from the forest towards everyone, having seen it too.

"Guys, Ash is back!" Bonnie said as they looked into the sky to see the Dragon landing. Ash jumped off of Charizard and approached the group.

"Hey guys what's up? How was the past 2 months?

 **Chapter End ~**

 **So how did you like things from Max's POV. I felt it was... interesting to say the least. I'm also sorry That this chapter is short. It's half as long as I wanted it to be. But I NEED an OC for the next supposed to be half. If you guys remember, just post your favorite part of the Prologue in the reviews, and tell me what you want your OC to be called. Also, Ash was gone for 2 months? Why? You'll see next time! Also I'm gonna give yoy a quick Age update. Just to letcha know**

 **Max/Bonnie: 16**

 **Justin/Ash/Serena: 20**

 **Clemont/Caleb: 23**

 **Yes Clemont and Caleb are older. ok, so I hope yall enjoyed and if you want, give me your ideas! They might get featured! Welp here's the Chapter 7 title**

 **Chapter ~ Prof. Omni's Invite.**

 **Hope you enjoy! And it IS coming out TOMMOROW. 2 chapters today is enough for me.**


	7. Glitch

**Glitches**

 **so I've been looking up why the reviews arent showing up, and I tested it, there's a glitch. Soo thats why I can't see the reviews. Maybe ill see them tommorow. Sorry doods and doodetts :(**


	8. New Region and Events

Theme Song

 **All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever was. (Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky.)**

 **You turned us into dust. (Shows everyone banned on papers.)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon.)**

 **Our courage will take flight. (Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with a man in the background.)**

 **We'll show you that we're not trash! (Ash and a blacked out pokemon squared off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all! It was you and me! (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together.)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny! (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you were my friend! (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention.)**

 **In this world that we defend. (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all! (Shows the gang happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAH POKEMON!**

 **Hey Guys! I'm back, I looked over the reviews and Oc's and picked one! You'll see who it is in the story ;)**

 **glennchesnaut: I'm working on it, but thanks for the tip. I've got someone editing these now.**

 **Chapter ~ New Event, New region**

Ash got off of Charizard and went to greet the gang. Everyone was happy to see him.

"Hey, Ash! Long time, no see," Justin said as he fist-bumped Ash.

"Ash! I missed you," Serena said as she hugged him. (It's been 8 years on that island together, pretty sure at one point Serena told Ash how she feels, you CAN'T even argue.)

"Missed you too, Rena," Ash said as he fist-bumped the rest of the guys.

"So, what all'd you do when you were at Mt. Silver?" Clemont asked as they walked into the kitchen. Ash looked at the wreck.

"Um, what happened here? And I didn't spend the entire time at Mt. Silver. I had a, uh, little interruption with an old friend," Ash said as he took a bite of one of the pancakes, then opened his mouth in disgust. "Yuck! This is as hard as a rock, who made these, Justin?" Ash asked as everyone laughed except Clemont, who looked at Ash worried.

"Ash, it wasn't-?" Clemont stuttered.

"No Clemont, not one of them. It was just an old friend," Ash said. Pikachu woke up and came out of Ash's backpack.

" _Hey guys! What's up_?" Pikachu asked happily as everyone waved at him. Just then they heard a loud screech and ran outside. When they got out there they saw a Scarmory flying towards them with a Minun and an Eevee sitting on its back. They jumped, off holding a letter and a package and smiling.

" _Here ya go_!" Minun exclaimed happily, handing them a package. Eevee jumped down and gave them the letter in it's mouth. They jumped back on, not taking the time to answer the gangs' questions or chat as the Skarmory then took off at high speeds. Clemont read the letter while everyone looked over his shoulder.

"Eh-HEM!" Clemont asserted. Everyone retreated.

" _To Ash, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Max, Justin, and Caleb, residents of Lanore Island._ "

"When did we name Poke Island Lanore Island?" Caleb asked. Clemont shushed him.

" _I hope that my Munna was correct in saying you reside in one of Genzu's islands. Either way, I have an announcement for the seven of you! You have all been invited to the Genzu Worldwide Pokemon Event! Ten thousand trainers have been invited to this event! When we were looking for contestants, we saw your excellent records of battles and performances. I understand that Max and Bonnie have only had three gym battles and one Kalos Key. If they have been on that island with you for eight years, surely you two are just as good! Now, before you throw this paper away, I understand why you are banned and would at least like you to all come to Genzu at Rementano City. If you do, please show up in five days so that should give you time to prepare and get here. If you choose to accept, please come to the pokemon center. I hope you will accept my offer! - Prof. Omni_ "

Everyone sat in silence after hearing this. Max was the first to speak up.

"Well... what's in the package?" Max asked as Justin opened it and gasped. What everyone saw shocked them. There were seven pokedexes in them, each with a name taped to them. Ash took the red one with his name, while everyone else took their respective ones.

Serena: Pink

Clemont: Yellow

Justin: Blue

Caleb: Black

Bonnie: Yellow/Pink

Max: Green

Everyone looked at their pokedexes and looked at each other, some with worried glances, other excited.

"Well, let's go! Our first official competition in eight years! So exciting!" Caleb proclaimed as he went to go pack his bags.

"Wait a minute Caleb! This is a PROFESSOR we're talking about! Meaning he MUST have gotten Oak's letter. It could be a trap." Justin alleged. Everyone then continued to argue about what they would do for five minutes. Their decision on whether or not to attend the battle was split with Max, Bonnie, and Caleb wanting to go, and Justin, Serena, and Clemont wishing to decline. They looked at Ash for the final decision.

"Well Ash, what do you think? I mean it could be fun. I'm just worried about it being a trap." Justin verbalized as Mew nodded in approval.

"But it could also be the time that Arceus was speaking of! We could get our lives back here!" Max blurted in excitement.

"Well Ash?" Serena quizzed.

"What do you choose?" Bonnie demanded.

Ash thought if over for a few moments. Kneeling down to his loyal companion, he then inquired, "What do you think buddy?"

" _I say we do it, Ash!_ " Pikachu burst out as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. Ash got up and looked at everyone.

"Alright! We're going! And if it is a trap, we'll escape. But this could be our only chance," Ash said, as the gang looked excited. Justin, Serena, and Clemont glanced wearily at each other, but decided this was a good thing.

"Well, let's go pack!" Serena added, as everyone ran to their rooms.

Arceus watched from the Hall of Origins, smiling.

"Now is their time..."

 **Chapter End ~ Well there ya go! Sorry this chapter is so short, but that IS why I wanted to combine this chapter and the last. After seeing the pokemon on the Scarmory, I'm pretty sure the guy who is the 2nd OC knows who he is! Well anyways guys, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time on Ultimate Betrayal...**

 **Chapter ~ Hello Genzu Region! Meet Prof. Omni and President Abel!**

 **Also! Is it possible to put a file from My google Docs onto the fanfiction? Pls let meh know :D**


	9. Hello Genzu Region! Meet ProfO and Abel

**All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever was. (Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky.)**

 **You turned us into dust. (Shows everyone banned on papers.)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon.)**

 **Our courage will take flight. (Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with a man in the background.)**

 **We'll show you that we're not trash! (Ash and a blacked out pokemon squared off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all! It was you and me! (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together.)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny! (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you were my friend! (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention.)**

 **In this world that we defend. (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all! (Shows the gang happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAH POKEMON!**

 **Hey guys! We're here for the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Also, FanficFan920 is this amazing writer who is making a story called The Fire Within, I highly suggest you read it for another amazing story when I'm not there to post. He has the most hilarious refrences and the story is just great! Well anyways, onto the story!**

 **Also! I would like to show you how Genzu is pronounced, Genzu, (Jen-su) Don't question my logic. And another thing. Genzu is basically Australia :D**

 **Chapter ~ Hello Genzu Region! Meet Prof. Omni and Pres. Abel**

The gang shot throught the sky on their flying pokemon, on route to the Genzu Region. It had been 4 days since they had gotten the invite to the event and had gotten everything packed and ready the day before now.

"So How much further till we get to Genzu?" Clemont quizzed as he rode on his Braviary through the clouds.

"About... another 10 minutes!" Justin stated as he rode his Golden Pidgeot close to the waters. Everyone was then silent for the rest of the trip as they soared through the sky.

Eventually they made it to a city by the waters and landed by the docks. Everyone recalled their pokemon and went sightseeing.

"Wow.. this place is beautiful!" Bonnie squealed as she looked around the beautiful town. Everyone smiled at her childlike behavior, but it was an amazing town. Just.. so beautiful to look at. The gang just wandered around for a few hours examining the amazing view before Max looked at his pokenav.

"Ok, guys, the pokemon center should be just around the corner. Hopefully this Prof. Omni will be there already." He said as everyone followed the (Possibly) smartest one in the gang till they got to a Blue Pokemon Center and walked in.

"Wow a blue Pokemon Center. Never seen one before." Caleb said as he and Gengar admired the detail and design of the pokemon center. Justin laughed at his old friend.

"Caleb, you get amazed by the dumbest things, but I have to admit, this IS different." Justin said as he and Mew continued to view the area. "So, uh, what's this Prof. Omni guy look like anyway?" He asked as everyone looked at each other, then shrugged, causing everyone to fall on their backs.

"Great, so we came all this way, just to find out we have no clue WHAT the guy even looks like!" Caleb grunted in frustration. As if on queue, a guy in a tan jacket with a cowboy-like hat on ambled over.

"Um, excuse me, fellas, but are you by chance, Ash and the group?" The man asked as an umbreon followed him over. The gang looked at him suspisiously.

"Uh, yes, but WHO are you?" Max asked as he looked as if he where ready to fight at a moments notice. Causing Caleb to laugh.

"Max, little man, calm down. I'm guessing this is Prof. Omni." Caleb said as Gengar pulled Max away, until he would calm down.

"That would be correct. My name is Prof. Omni, and I'm very happy you came to Genzu, please, follow me to my table." The Prof. said as the gang trailed him to a table. Another kid was sitting there, he looked about the same age as Bonnie and Max. With the kid was a Minun. " _Hi! Remember me?_ " The Minun said happily as everyone came and sat down.

"Aren't you the Minun that gave us that package?" Clemont said as everyone else mentally smacked themselves upside the head, feeling stupid that they didn't put two and two together.

" _Yep! I sure am!_ " The Minin said with just as much merryness as when it last spoke.

"Abel, I would like you to meet Ash, Bonnie, Max, Justin, Clemont, Caleb, and Serena. They're the kids who I told you we would be meeting today." The Prof. Said as the kid looked back up from his pokenav and suddenly looked excited.

"Oh! You're the ones who where so strong! It's great to meet you! My name is Abel! And this is my partner Minun, but I'm guessing you already knew that, anyway, it's so cool that you came here. Oh! Is that a Gengar? So cool! And a Mew?! Amazing! You guys must be very good trainers to have such good pokemon, did you know that here in Genzu, we once had a bunch of legendaries in one place, they all fought each other but where stopped by-"  
"Abel! Please slow down!" Prof. Omni said as everyone else sweatdropped from Abel's rapid talking.

"I'm sorry, Abel tends to talk an awful lot, but anyway, onto what I asked you all here for. As you know by the letter, you seven have been invited to the Genzu Worldwide Event. Many great things will happen in here with a very great secret prize for the winner. Trainers from all over have been invited. Of course only the best of the best HAVE been invited, so you should take this as an honor." The Prof. said as everyone looked at eachother with worried expressions.

"Um, thanks for inviting us, Prof. Omni, but you should know we are all banned from anything offical in pokemon." Bonnie said with a sad face as she petted Dedenne. The Prof. laughed at this.

"I know and understand completley WHY you are banned, I would just like to see something. Please everyone sit still for a second. Espeon, please come out!" Omni said as a Espeon materialized from the pokeball. "Espeon, do your thing." Omni said as Espeon closed its eyes and a pinkish light surrounded the gem on its head. Not one minute later it opened its eyes and shook its head at Omni, who then smiled.

"Perfect, well as you know we have full rights to ban any trainer, right?" The gang nodded." Well we also have the right to _Unban_ people, so as the Professor of the Genzu region, I here by unban the seven of you." Prof. Omni said grinning as everyone looked at eachother, like they had just been saved from death.

"Y-you mean it?" Ash stuttered as Pikachu looked like it was about to explode. The Prof nodded his head at everyone, who just sat there in silence. What came next was kind of hard to explain. Everyone then burst into huge amounts of happiness. Justin and Clemont where highfiving eachother and everyone else while Clemont and Ash brofisted and then Ash and Serena hugged each other in happiness, while Max and Bonnie hugged eachother two before realizing it and Max pulled away blushing, with Bonnie noticing the blush. The Prof. and Abel sweatdropped.

"W-well anyways, The Event starts tomorrow, so if you want, you can go register with your pokedexes and stay at one of our hotels. You probably had a long flight to here from Lanore, so please, get a good rest, and tommorow your pokedexes will tell you where to go." Prof. Omni said as everyone nodded and went to leave, before stopping and turning around.

"Hey Prof. Omni... thank you, this means alot, to all of us." Ash said as everyone showed their gratitude before leaving. Leaving the Prof. and Abel in the Pokemon Center.

"So Prof. Did they really abuse their pokemon?" Abel asked as he and Minun ate at their food. Omni looked at Abel and shook his head.

"No Abel, they, in fact, do not, nor ever, abuse their pokemon. I don't know why Oak would tell everyone they did, but I'll get my chance when him and the rest of the Professors get here tomorrow."

 **Chapter End ~**

 **Well what'd ya think? I would like to appologize for this being so late, its just yesterday I was busy and today I was working on it a little but I also had a 3 hour drive to make, then had church today and hit my head so hard while I was there I think I passed out for a few seconds when I slipped on a slip and slide outside (They where doing something special today) No I'm serious. Really. Stop laughing at me I still have a headache from it, (I really do). But anyways, What do you think about Prof. Omni and Abel, what exactly are they planning? What all do they know? Stay tuned for more chapters!**

 **Also, I would like to explain WHY the OC Abel was chosen. It wasn't even really random like I figured it would be. It was that almost all the others had the last name** _ **Ketchum**_ **. In this story Ash does not have any other realitives. So I didn't want to put them in the story. BUT FEAR NOT! More OC's will be introduced as minor parts in later chapters.**

 **To Reviwer Sims4000; Thank you for the D grade ;D, but in all honesty, I appreciate the review. I know my grammar isnt.. the Best, but I now have someone who reviews my story and edits it :D. Well. Aside from this one. I wanted to get this out tonight instead of tomorrow. And don't worry, the characters and connections will most** _ **DEFENITLY**_ **be increased greatly for a special reason.** _ **Hint. Hint.**_ **If you can deduse the clues I've given through the past 3 chapters, (And WILL give for the later chapters) You MIGHT be able to figure out what happens and what characters it involves ;) It's a MYSTORIE :P**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And here's the next chapter Title.**

 **Chapter ~ Interogations.**  
 **Note that this MIGHT change cause I'm really not sure what I should do next chapter. Here's some Ideas Ive got, I would like you guys to tell me which you like best!**

**1: The traitors confront the gang when they see them, and the tournament starts**

 **2: The gang avoids the traitors, who don't notice them except Oak.**

 **3(Current One): Omni meets up with Oak and tries to figure out the Truth.**

 **Ok well that's it!**

 **Adios AMIGOS**


	10. Investigations and Confrontations

Theme Song

 **All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever was. (Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky.)**

 **You turned us into dust. (Shows everyone banned on papers.)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon.)**

 **Our courage will take flight. (Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with a man in the background.)**

 **We'll show you that we're not trash! (Ash and a blacked out pokemon squared off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all! It was you and me! (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together.)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny! (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you were my friend! (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention.)**

 **In this world that we defend. (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all! (Shows the gang happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAH POKEMON!**

 **Hey hey hey! What's up guys! Ima back for the next chapter. Now the reviews I got had a mix of 1 and 3. Noone wants the gang to avoid the traitors :P. So I'm gonna do a mix of them, I hope you enjoy! And yes totallynotsuperman, I am accepting OC's for the tournament. Just please no Ketchums...**

 **Anywayz, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter ~ Investigations and Confrontations.**

Ash got out of bed and walked out into the balcony to feel the warmth of the sun. Clemont was still asleep from the looks of it. Max had been the lucky one to get his own room, with Serena and Bonnie sharing one, and Justin and Caleb sharing the other room. Max had bragged about how he was able to just push the 2 beds in his room together for extra space before Bonnie slapped him and everyone burst out laughing at him. Ash went downstairs to find that everyone else, besides Clemont and Caleb, were awake.

"Jeez , took you long enough. Where's Clemont?" Justin asked as Ash explained that he was still asleep. Justin facepalmed at this.

"How on Earth are they still asleep? It's almost 9 AM!" Justin exclaimed. They heard someone walk over and turned to see Caleb.

"Sup guys, hope I didn't sleep too late," Caleb said chuckling, before getting punched in the shoulder by Max. It wasn't long before Clemont came down too and everyone went to get breakfast.

"Hey, so, I guess we should register after this, right?" Max wondered between mouthfuls. Clemont nodded.

"Right. We should do it now, hopefully it won't be too crowded." They had NO earthly idea. When they got there the place was JAM-packed. It took them forever just to find a place to register. There was a machine with a slot for their pokedexes. Everyone took turns inserting their pokedex in and registering. Little did they know that a group of people was walking around, scoping out the competition and noticed one of them.

"Man am I glad registration's over! That took way too long!" Brock said casually. May then looked over and saw Max.

"Hey, that boy reminds me of Max." May said as she looked at the group he was with. Surprisingly, the gang hadn't changed their attire that much, so they still looked almost the same.

"It couldn't be, he's banned and probably living in some dump," Dawn stated as the traitors followed May's line of sight to see the group. They had to admit, they DID look alot like the losers they got banned. That's when the boy and another with black hair turned and they got a good look at their faces.

"No way! It IS Max...AND Ash!" Dawn said as everyone looked in disbelief.

"Lets go see what those wannabes are doing here!" Iris said angrily as the other traitors walked over to them.

"Welp! I'm finished here! That's the last of us right?" Justin asked as everyone nodded. It had taken a good thirty minutes for the seven of them to do this, so it was a relief to finally be able to get out of that crowded room.

"Well now that we're finished, why don't we go look around the city! I want to see what kinds of clothes-"Serena had said, before she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEY YOU SEVEN!" Someone yelled. The gang turned except for Justin and Caleb, who froze.

"No way..." Bonnie said in shock as the traitors all walked up to them. They all looked pretty angry about something; they could guess why.

"What are you losers doing here?" Misty said as everyone else just gave the gang cold stares. Everyone just sat there frozen, aside from Justin and Caleb, who had no clue who these people where.

"Well first off, there's absolutely no need to be so rude. Second, we're competing the Genzu event. Why?" Justin asked as everyone gave them shocked expressions.

"Wait.. all of you?" Tracy quizzed as Justin and Caleb nodded, the rest of the gang were still petrified.

"Wow! Nice try, but you can't lie to us! You idiots are banned. There's no way you're competing in the tournament!" May said hatefully, which seemed to spike something inside of Max.

"Well gee, isn't THAT a shame, if only there was something that could get us around that, like say, GETTING UNBANNED BY THE GENZU PROFESSOR!" Max said angrily and smirked when he saw everyone's faces. This seemed to give the rest of the gang some courage.

"Yeah, you can't just come here and call us names! We're here for a reason!" Serena said angrily the traitors just stared at her cruelly.

"Oh please, you probably bribed them into even letting you into the tournament, you are all SO weak!" Brock said coldly as everyone just gave each other vicious stares.

"Come on guys, they aren't worth our time," Ash stated as he walked away. The gang looked at him in shock, but then realized that it was true and just walked away from the traitors.

"Oh, I KNOW you aren't trying to walk away from us! We challenge you to a battle!" Iris shouted. The gang didn't even stop walking.

"Not interested," Ash said and they continued walking away.

"COWARDS!" Misty yelled, which caused Max, Caleb, Justin, and Ash to stop in their tracks, turn around, and walk back, each with extremely angry looks on their faces.

"What did you just call us?" Max said, looking like he was about to blow a fuse. Justin grabbed a pokeball from his pocket, while Caleb's Gengar materialized from his, sensing that his pal was in distress.

"You heard us," Dawn said evilly as the traitors gave them mean stares. By this point, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont had come back over. Now all of the gang was angry, making the traitors smile, knowing their plan had worked.

"You're on," The gang said in unison.

Omni waited patiently as the rest of the regional professors walked in and took their seats.

"Welcome everyone! I'm thrilled that you made it to the Genzu event. It means a lot to us," Omni said as most of the professors smiled at him. (Rowen never smiled.)

"We were more than happy to come, Omni. It's always a great thing when a region starts it's own league," Juniper said as she took a sip of her coffee. Birch and Elm nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course, I remember when Kalos started it's own league. We were one of the most recent," Sycamore said. Omni agreed.

"Well, I called you here today mainly just to let you know of the events for the tournament. As of right now there are five. Hopefully it will stay this way, and we won't have to try and bring anything new in, but this is what we have so far..." Omni then went on to explain the rules of and the events of the tournament, and what roles the professors would play in them. **(What, you thought you would know this stuff? Shoot I only know of 3 right now xD)**

Later on, as most of the professors were leaving to look around the city, Omni stopped Oak. "Um, excuse me Oak, but if I may have a word?" Omni asked just as Oak was about to step out of the door.

"Sure Omni! What is it? Need some tips on something? I know you've only been at this for a year or two, so if you need anything I'm willing to hel-" Oak said as Omni interrupted him.

"No, no, it's nothing about that. It's just that I was looking through the messages of Professor Rosewood to see if I could find anything about Ghost types, and I saw something about some kids being banned? I believe one of the name's being Ash Ketchum. Could you, by any chance, tell me the details of him, because you didn't go into much detail," Omni said. Oak froze for a second, looking taken aback, before looking regaining his composure, although it took him a few seconds to answer.

"Ash? Well, he was one of my star trainers. I watched over his pokemon for a long time, but one day I noticed that his pokemon looked really hurt. I then found out that Ash had been abusing his pokemon. I confronted him about it but he denied everything, obviously lying. I soon saw that his other friends where abusing pokemon, too. After I tried talking to all of them, they confessed. They said they wouldn't stop until they completed their dream, so I had them banned. I don't know where they are now, probably dead or working at some pitiful job," Oak said as Omni nodded, then thanked Oak for telling him.

Not long after Oak left, Abel walked into the room with Minun, and noticed the professor was thinking about something. "Hey Professor Omni, what's wrong?" Abel asked as he and Minun took a seat. The professor looked at him and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing Abel. I've just been trying to figure out something about Oak," Omni said as he looked out the window.

"Well, what about him?" Abel asked as he scratched Minun's ear. The professor looked back, with a sort of grave expression.

"I'm trying to find out why he would go through all the trouble as to lie and get Ash banned from competing."

 **Chapter End ~**

 **Well now it looks like Omni knows that Oak was lying! Guess Oak didn't do too good a job at hiding it huh? Also, The traitors challenging Ash? Ya ya I know it's been done before, but almost everything has, I'm trying to make it as unique as I can, ya know? So I'm gonna make it where everyone goes against each other. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the battle!**

 **Next Time on Ultimate Betrayal...**

 **Chapter ~ 1v1...v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1**

 **Most likely this will be changed xD.**


	11. Battle of Oppositions

**Theme Song**

 **All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever was. (Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky.)**

 **You turned us into dust. (Shows everyone banned on papers.)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon.)**

 **Our courage will take flight. (Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with a man in the background.)**

 **We'll show you that we're not trash! (Ash and a blacked out pokemon squared off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all! It was you and me! (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together.)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny! (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you were my friend! (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention.)**

 **In this world that we defend. (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all! (Shows the gang happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAH POKEMON!**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was gone for most of it and I really wasn't looking forward to this chapter. If you can guess, it's a battle chapter, and writing battles bores me. Sure I enjoy reading them, but writing them? No. But it's fine. I'm also going to be working on My Coincidental Reunion and Kanto Chronicle stories today, so be on the lookout for those.**

 **And I'll be looking for OC's shortly. Adieu.**

 **TO THE STORIES!**

 **Chapter ~ Battle of Opposition**

The gang and traitors went to the battlefield, anger in the both sides eyes. The gang went to one side and the traitors went to another.

"Hang on just a second, I need to call someone," May said as she pressed a few buttons on her hologram. She returned five minutes later. "Ok lets start this! Which one of you wants to get creamed first?" May challenged when she got back.

"I'll go first!" Caleb proclaimed as he and Prankster walked up to the arena "Ok, I'll be first," Cilan said as he walked up.

"I'll be the referee. This is a one on one battle, and whichever pokemon is unable to battle first, loses! Begin!" Brock yelled as Caleb and Cilan faced each other.

"Ok Prankster... Battle Stance!" Caleb shouted as Gengar got into a fighting stance.

"Ok Semisage! Evaluation time!" Cilan yelled as Semisage materialized from the pokeball. "We'll start! Semisage, use Dig!" Cilan roared as Semisage dug underground and disappeared. Caleb just shook his head.

"Prankster, use Will-O-Wisp when it gets out," Caleb said as Gengar sat there looking bored, making Cilan mad.

"What? You think you can take it? Go Semisage!" Cilan yelled as the ground started to break from beneath Gengar's feet. Gengar just floated into the sky, so Dig missed completely. While up there, Gengar shot flames at Semisage, burning him.

"Wha-? But how?" Cilan asked confused as he realized it and facepalmed. Levitate.

Gengar just looked at Caleb with a bored face. " _Can I finish this now_?" Gengar asked as Caleb grinned at his pokemon, then yelled, "Ok prankster! Let's finish this off with Hex!" Caleb shouted as Gengar used the move and fainted Semisage on the spot.

"What!? How did I lose to such a wimp?" Cilan shouted as he returned his pokemon in defeat.

"I'm up!" Max called out as he ran up onto the arena. May was already on the other side.

"Time to lose." May mocked, grinning. This mad Max angry.

"Hmph! Go Sceptile!" Max roared as his Sceptile materialized. May smirked and called out her Blaziken.

"Battle begin!" Brock cried.

"Lets start this up with Flame-Thrower, Blaziken!" May bellowed. Blaziken shot a giant flame towards Sceptile, who dodged without Max even saying a word.

"Wait, where'd it go?" May inquired, looking around. Blaziken looked up and saw Sceptile charging down at a high speed.

"Ariel Ace!" Max shouted as Sceptile cut through Blaziken with the attack. Blaziken fell on it's face. He got back up within a few minutes.

"Use Seismic-Toss!" May shrieked as Blaziken grabbed Sceptile's leg and spun around until it threw Sceptile on the ground. "Now Blaze-Kick!" May hollered as Blaziken's leg enveloped in flames and kicked right at Sceptile, causing a huge explosion.

"Well, that was over quickly! You're just as weak as Ash," May said before she noticed Max was grinning."What's so funny?"

Max looked over at her. "What's funny?" He asked as the smoke cleared up, causing the traitors to gasp. "You thought the battle was over?" Sceptile was panting on the ground. It looked beat up but was still able to fight.

"Ugh! Let's end this, Blaziken... with Blaze-Kick!" She screamed as Blaziken shot towards Sceptile again with a fiery leg.

"Ariel-Ace!" Max yelled as Sceptile shot at high speeds towards Blaziken. They both collided and stood with their backs facing each other, before they both collapsed to the ground.

"Return, Buddy! You did great!" Max exclaimed, as he returned Sceptile. May scowled before going to sit down.

"My turn, I guess," Clemont said as he walked up, with Brock following.

"Ready to get battled?" Brock quizzed. Clemont nodded. "Well, let's make it a good one, then." ( **Wait what?** )

"Go, Luxray!" Clemont shouted as Luxray materialized from its pokeball.

"Ok, go Steelix!" Brock screamed as a Steelix materialized.

"Ok, now Luxray, use Crunch!" Clemont clamored as Luxray ran up to the Steelix. Brock just sat there.

"Bulldoze." Was all Brock said as Steelix ran into Luxray with the super effective attack. Luxray was down on the ground for a few seconds before finally getting back up.

"Luxray, are you ok?" Clemont asked. Luxray nodded and looked back at Steelix. "Ok then, now use toxic!" Clemont hollered as Luxray shot a giant poison bubble at Steelix. It quickly realized his mistake. The bubble hit Steelix, but nothing happened. Clemont looked worried. There was nothing Luxray could do against Steelix beside Crunch, and Luxray couldn't take another Bulldoze. There was no reason for this battle to continue.

"I surrender," Clemont said as he returned Luxray. "Thank you for trying, Pal." The traitors were all laughing, aside from two, and were calling him a loser.

"Clemont, why did you surrender?" Bonnie asked, annoyed that her brother had lost so easily.

"There was no reason to continue. The only attack Luxray could have done was Crunch and I didn't want Luxray to get hit with another Bulldoze. There was no way I could have won," Clemont responded. Bonnie nodded, understanding. She walked up into the stage to face Iris.

"Ok Dragonite, lets go!" Iris cried as Dragonite appeared from its pokeball, and looked evilly at Bonnie.

"Alright, Florges, give 'em a good performance!" Bonnie shouted as Florges appeared from its pokeball.

"Ok now Dragonite, use Dragon-Rush!" Iris cheered. Dragonite charged Florges, hitting it head-on and creating an explosion.

"What? Giving up already?" Iris asked coldly. The smoke cleared and Florges looked untouched. Florges looked at Bonnie and demanded, " _She really just tried that? Really?_ "Bonnie shrugged giving her next attack.

"Now Florges, use Sunny-Day! Then, use Solar-Beam!" Bonnie screamed. Florges looked into the sky and shot a fire-like ball, causing the sun to shine bright, then loaded a solar beam, firing it at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon-Dance, then hit it with a Dragon-Claw!" Iris roared. Dragonite did a dance, then charged Florges, taking the solar beam head on. Again Florges looked untouched.

"What?! Impossible!" Iris exclaimed frantically as the gang just laughed, not willing to say anything.

"Dragon-Dance, then Draco-Meteor!" Iris shrieked . Dragonite danced again, then shot the meteor into the sky. Bonnie and Florges just watched in amusement.

"Ooh! That's pretty, isn't it Florges?" Bonnie asked.

Florges watched and nodded before saying, " _It sure is_ ". The meteors hit Florges, but again, nothing happened. Iris started panicking.

"Dragon-Dance! Now Draco-Meteor! Dragon-Dance again! Now Dragon-Claw! Dragon-Dance once more! Dragon-Rush! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Iris pumped frantically. Dragonite sat down, tired.

Bonnie just laughed. "Because Florges is a Fairy-type, and they are immune to Dragon-type attacks," She replied. Iris froze, realizing she'd been played.

"Now Florges! Finish it with Dazzling-Gleam!" Bonnie shouted. Florges shot the beautiful lights at Dragonite. The second they hit, Dragonite fainted.

"W-wha? I-impossible.. there's no way," Iris continued to mutter to herself as she sat down, defeated. Bonnie went and sat down with the others.

"Nice victory Bonnie," Max said, smiling, making her blush.

"Okay. My turn!" Justin announced as he walked up to face Dawn.

"Ready to lose?" Dawn asked, smiling coldly.

Justin grabbed his pokeball. "I bet you are! Now, let's be legendary together, Mew!" Justin shouted. Mew materialized from its pokeball and gave everyone a playful smile. Everyone just sat there looking at the Mew. There was no way. Dawn looked frozen before she snapped out of it.

"You're not the only one with a legendary pokemon! Mesprit! Spot-light!(That is her lake pokemon, right? If not let me know, I couldn't find it)Dawn shouted as a Mesprit materialized from it's pokeball.

"Ok, we'll start the battle! Mew, use Metronome!" Justin yelled as Mew wagged it's fingers and shot a giant rock at Mesprit, which hit head-on. "Rock-Wrecker. That's a new one," Justin said as Mew looked shocked by the new attack. It regained its focus, trying to recover quickly.

"Ok Azelf, use Bite on Mew as many times as you can!" Dawn screamed as Mesprit rushed to bite Mew, who (they didn't know) had already recovered.

"Mew! Let it get close then use Thunder full power!" Justin roared. Mesprit bit Mew, but was then shocked with huge amounts of electricity and fainted after the attack ended.

"Mesprit! Return! You did great! Thanks for trying," Dawn conceded before walking back.

"My turn now," Serena said. She walked up and looked at Misty.

"Call out your pokemon, Loser," Misty taunted as Serena scowled at her.

"Ok Delphox! Let's go!" Serena exclaimed as her Delphox appeared from its pokeball.

"I see you evolved your loser pokemon, but it doesn't matter. Go, Starmie!" Misty yelled as Starmie appeared from its pokeball. "Use Hydro-Cannon!" Misty screamed. Starmie shot the ultimate water attack at delphox.

"Delphox, use Blast-Burn quick!" Serena shouted as the water got closer.

"Got it!" Delphox yelled as it shot a powerful blast of fire at Hydro-Cannon. It wasn't enough. The water attack burst through and hit Delphox head-on, causing it to faint instantly.

"Oh no! Delphox, return. You did your best," Serena said. Misty laughed cruelly at her.

"That was too easy! You're so pathetic, even worse than Ash!" Misty mocked before going to sit down. Ash looked angry about it, but Serena stopped him.

"Ash, don't..." She voiced. He sighed and walked up to see who he was facing, but no one was up there.

"What? Who am I facing?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"That would be me," a voice said from behind the traitors. He walked onto the podium. May just smiled at him. Ash looked at the boy and could only moan, "Drew."

Abel watched the fight with Minun from inside the pokemon center. It looked like both sides hated each other. It wasn't hard for Abel to guess that the others he didn't know were not friends. "Com'on Minun, let's see what's up."

Ash looked at Drew, then at May. He then put two and two together.

"I see you're my opponent. Lucky me." Ash declared sarcastically. Drew just smirked.

"Send out your pokemon, Loser," Drew chanted bitterly.

Ash looked at Pikachu. "You ready buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and ran onto the stage.

"Greaaat, your weakest and most pathetic pokemon. This will be easy!" Drew chided. Pikachu growled at him, and he threw his pokeball into the air, then another one.

"Alright you two, crush it!" The gang just starred as Drew sent out his Flygon AND a Dusknoir.

"What the-? Hey that's cheating! You can't use more than one pokemon!" Ash shouted. Drew just smirked.

"Hey Ref! What's your verdict?" He asked. Cilan just grinned at Ash and said," I'll allow it."

"Well WE don't! Come on Pikachu, get out of there." Ash asserted as Pikachu nodded before getting blocked off by a black wall. " _What the heck? I can't leave!_ " Pikachu said as he turned around to see Flygon and Dusknoir closing in.

"Tsk tsk! Trying to leave? I think not, Shadow-Tag won't let you! Now Flygon, use Mudshot, and Dusknoir Shadow-Ball! We'll silence this rodent!" Drew declared as his pokemon shot the attacks at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Brace yourself!" Ash yelled as the cornered pokemon braced itself for the attacks.

"Minun, use Thunder!" Ash and Pikachu turned to see a huge thunder volt hit the Shadow-Ball and Mudshot, destroying them. Abel and Minun ran up to the stage and Minun jumped by Pikachu's side.

"Abel, why are you here?" Ash inquired as Abel gave him a thumbs up.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Helping! A two-against-one isn't fair at all!" Abel said, looking back at Drew, who scowled.

"Oh whatever! Let's finish this battle!, Flygone use Mudshot on both of them! Dusknoir use Darkpulse!" Drew yelled as both his pokemon charged up their attacks.

"Pikachu, use Thunder! on Darkpulse!" "Minun, use Metronome on Mudshot!" Ash and Abel shouted in unison as Pikachu shot a Thunder at Darkpulse. Thunder tore through the Dark Pulse, shocking Dusknoir with huge amounts of power. Minun's fingers wagged before is charged an Ice-Beam and shot it right at Mudshot, through the Mudshot, and at Flygon, hitting it dead-on.

Drew gritted his teeth as we watched his pokemon take damage. "That's it! Flygon, use Rock-Wrecker and Dusknoir, use Dark-Pulse again, full power!" Drew yelled through his teeth. Flygon launched the Giant Rock at Pikachu and Minun while Dusknoir shot a huge beam of dark matter.

"Use Thunder, full power, Pikachu!" "Use Hyper-Beam, Minun!" Ash and Abel shouted as Pikachu shot a huge Thunder at the Dark Pulse, again going through it and hitting Dusknoir, fainting it, while Minun shot a Hyper-Beam at the Rock Wrecker, stopping it and hitting Flygon full force, also fainting it. Drew just sat there, shocked.

"I... I.." He stuttered. He returned his pokemon, while Ash and Abel high-fived.

"Thanks so much, Abel!" Ash cheered as Abel and Minun smiled. The rest of the gang walked up.

"That was a little too close for comfort, Ash," Max said while Justin nodded. Serena and Bonnie both looked relieved while Caleb high-fived Abel for the help. Clemont thanked Abel normally.

"This isn't over!" May yelled. The gang turned around to see the traitors all staring at them with cold, hateful eyes.

"Just you wait! You'll be out of the tournament in the first round!" And with that the traitors left, leaving the gang to celebrate.

"Well we won the most! It was close, but you guys did have huge disadvantages," Justin said. Clemont and Serena frowned about their losses. Justin felt bad for them and punched them on the shoulders.

"Hey you guys did great! Don't worry about it. Besides, we still showed them." Ash stated smiling, which caused Serena and Clemont to smile too.

"Hey! So we have, like, another two hours until the announcement! Can we go shopping?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Serena clasped her hands and jumped, nodding with just as much excitement. "Yeah. Let's go!" Serena cried happily. She dragged Ash with her and Bonnie dragged Clemont, as they went toward town.

"Wait! Why do we have to go?" Ash asked. Clemont nodded in agreement.

"You guys need new clothes too, ya know," Serena said as she kept walking.

"Yeah! Besides, we need someone to carry our bags!" Bonnie laughed.

 **Chapter End~**

 **Oh. My. Gosh. I almost lost all of this at the very end, thank goodness for Undo buttons or I would have been DONE and I mean DONE!**

 **So how did you like the battles? I did my best to make them good, but short, so the chapter didn't take all day. I think it turned out well, along with Abel saving the day :D. Next chapter is more of a filler chapter showing all of the gang change the way they look. Yes this is happening, and it will be explained later. Well that's all from me. See ya!**

 **Next time on Ultimate Betrayal...**

 **Chapter ~ Shredding the Past.**

 **Adios!**


	12. Shredding the Past

**Theme Song**

 **All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever was. (Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky.)**

 **You turned us into dust. (Shows everyone banned on papers.)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon.)**

 **Our courage will take flight. (Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with a man in the background.)**

 **We'll show you that we're not trash! (Ash and a blacked out pokemon squared off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all! It was you and me! (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together.)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny! (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you were my friend! (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention.)**

 **In this world that we defend. (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all! (Shows the gang happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAH POKEMON!**

 **Hey dudes and dudettes :D, glad you could make it! We're back for yet another chapter of Ultimate Betrayal, yes this one's more of a *filler chapter* for say, but hey. A chapter is a chapter, right?**

 **MegaHeracross214: I have my reasons.**

 **magic135: Eventually this will happen, but not right now.**

 **totallynotsuperman: I had it where shadow tag wouldn't let Ash return or bring in another pokemon.**

 **UltimateCCC: Actually, no. The Gang isn't OP like they are in MOST betrayal fanfics. :P**

 **Taisenokami: I didn't mean to, but thanks for pointing it out. I had said it was Azelf until I realized Mesprit was Dawn's so I had to change it and I guess I forgot to change that one. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Chapter ~ Shredding the Past**

Serena and Bonnie dragged Ash and Clemont with them to the nearest store, while the others followed behind.

"Serena, we don't need new clothes! These are fine," Ash said as he looked down at his attire. It was his Kalos jacket and jeans. Serena frowned at him.

"Ash, you've been wearing the same clothes for the past eight years. I think it's time you tried something new," Serena stated, looking at the others. Matter of fact, they had all been wearing the same brand of clothing for the past eight years. "We've all been wearing the same clothes for the past eight years. Why is that, anyway?" Everyone looked at each other, some with sad, others just as confused as Serena.

"Well, the clothes I've worn remind me of my travels beforehand," Justin responded as Caleb and Ash looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"My clothes remind me of home," Max claimed, frowning. Bonnie and Clemont also nodded in agreement. Serena couldn't help but admit that her clothes reminded her of home and her journey through Kalos. Ash looked up.

"Yeah, we need to get rid of these clothes. They remind us too much of our past. We need to forget it," Ash verbalized. The gang all looked at him, surprised that out of everyone, he would be the first to agree to it. The past was too painful for them too remember. They knew they needed to remember it for the lessons, but the clothes where just too much. Before long, everyone had split up to look for some clothes.

Justin, Max, Ash, and Abel walked through a guy's clothing store. "So what all exactly happened with you guys, if you don't mind my asking?" Abel inquired. The gang paused and turned to him.

"It's... kind of a long story. We'll tell you another day," Max said. Abel nodded and continued to walk with the others.

"Ooo, these are soo cute!" Bonnie squealed as she looked at all the skirts and shirts on the wall. Serena giggled at Bonnie's reaction to all of the clothes, but agreed that they were cute. As she and Bonnie viewed the clothes, two girls paraded in and saw them.

"Oh look who it is, ugly and uglier!" May said snidely. Serena and Bonnie groaned having heard her.

"You do realize that 'uglier' isn't a word, right?" Serena quizzed May felt dumb for saying it and Misty became mad. They then noticed that Serena and Bonnie were holding some clothes.

"I see you're trying to get some clothes to make you pretty. Too bad no amount of clothes will make you beautiful!" Misty declared. May laughed at her. Serena and Bonnie turned around and left.

"Maybe if you get some makeup it will help! Or take off your Halloween mask! Oh wait those are your faces!" May and Misty continued to mock and laugh at Serena and Bonnie until they were out of sight.

"Let's look for clothes somewhere else," Bonnie asserted. Serena nodded and they left.

Caleb and Clemont went into a different store from the other guys because they were a little taller than the others, and the shop that they were in didn't have clothing that would fit Clemont and Caleb.

"So do you know what you're looking for? I'm not much for clothes shopping," Caleb said as Clemont looked through the shirts.

"Eh, just something casual. I don't really care. Just not a jumpsuit...it's too hot out here for one," Clemont replied. From a distance a man noticed them and walked over.

"Um hey, it's Clemont right?" Clemont turned to see Brock and grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. Caleb joined him angrily.

"What do you want? Here to mock us again?" Clemont asked. Brock frowned from the hostility, but he wasn't surprised.

"No, no...I don't want to start a fight. Look, I know I treated you guys like crap back at the lab, but...I wanna apologize. It seemed right at the time, but even the next day I regretted my decision," Brock said. Caleb and Clemont looked taken aback by the kindness

Clemont shook his head to get out of the shock, "Look, it's not me you should be apologizing too, really. It's Ash. If you want, when we meet back up with them you can talk to him." Clemont replied. Brock agreed.

The first to arrive were Clemont, Caleb, and Brock. Caleb hadn't changed his outfit that much. Aside from the Laneno Logo, his shirt was still Black, but with a Kangaskhan on it and some blue jeans. He also had on a brown Stock-man hat. Clemont had chosen a plain yellow shirt with some yellow pants. He had also replaced his glasses with some smaller ones.

Next to arrive were Bonnie and Serena. Bonnie had changed into a pink shirt along with some Zebstrika style pants and a floppy hat. Serena had a striped purple shirt and some normal jeans, and a pink fedora. They stared at Brock hatefully until Clemont explained to them why he was here.

Finally Ash, Abel, Justin, and Max walked up. Max had a orange shirt on along with some tan pants, and he had replaced his glasses with contacts.

"You look great!" Bonnie shrieked. Max looked away, blushing.

Justin was wearing a red hoodie with a pokeball logo on it with some normal jeans, and a black fedora with a pokeball on it as well. Ash had a light blue hoodie with a pokeball sewed onto the hood, along with jeans and his hat. He also had a necklace around his neck holding Pikachu's pokeball near his chest.(I thank Ejennings167 for this idea). When Ash saw Brock all that appeared on his face was anger.

"Why are you here?" Ash demanded in anger. Brock stood in silence before finally speaking.

"Look Ash. I... I wanna apologize for what I did to you back at the lab. I shouldn't have said the things I said or tried to take your pokemon," Brock apologized.

Ash just stood there, before screaming, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU GUYS DID? WE HAVE SUFFERED! SUFF...FERED! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU?" Ash yelled. Everyone looked shocked by Ash's outburst. Brock did too, but it still didn't surprise you.

"I don't know what else to do besides this. You were my best friend, Ash. What I did was wrong, and I apologize with all my heart about it. I know we can't be good friends anymore, but I still hope we can be friends," Brock pleaded.

Ash thought it over, before looking back. "Brock, it will take a long time before we're friends because of what you did. I will forgive you, on one condition. You can't stick around with the other traitors," Ash responded towards Brock.

"Ash, I can't just leave them. They're my friends too, ya know," Brock said.

Ash scowled, before saying, "Fine. If you're going to continue to be friends with those guys, then I can't forgive you. You can decide who you'd rather be friends with. If you choose us, you can find us," Ash stated. Brock nodded before walking away. The rest of the gang stood there in silence. Suddenly, their pokedexes all began to vibrate. It was time for the tournament!

"Well, let's go guys!" Ash asserted. With that, the gang left towards the stadium.

 **Chapter End~ Well there ya go! I know it was Kind of a small chapter, but I didn't know what else to put in the story. Sooo yeah! There you goez. What do you think of Brock asking for forgiveness? What do you think he will do! You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

 **NEXT TIME ON ULTIMATE BETRAYAL!**

 **Chapter ~ Tournament Begin! Go and Win Heros!**


	13. Tournament Beggining!

**Theme Song**

 **All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever was. (Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky.)**

 **You turned us into dust. (Shows everyone banned on papers.)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon.)**

 **Our courage will take flight. (Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with a man in the background.)**

 **We'll show you that we're not trash! (Ash and a blacked out pokemon squared off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all! It was you and me! (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together.)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny! (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you were my friend! (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention.)**

 **In this world that we defend. (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all! (Shows the gang happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAH POKEMON!**

 **Heyo! So Yeah, I'm back! Sorry for not posting for the past few days, but I had Bandcamp, and the day I DID want to start working I got sick from allergies, BUT I'm here now! So lets get on with the show!**

 **Chapter ~ Tournament Beginning! Oak and Pine's Discovery.**

Ash and the gang walked into a huge stadium with tons and tons of other people standing around. Everyone just gawked at the huge stadium, before Prof. Omni walked up to the stage with an old man.

"Hello everyone! I thank you greatly for entering the Genzu World Tournament!" Omni announced as the crowd cheered in excitement.

Omni waited for the shouting to die down before adding, "And many more! Before the matches begin! I would like to introduce a few people! Here with me is Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League! I'll let you do the talking now." Omni said as he handed Goodshow the mic.

"Thank you Goodshow. Now! I know many of you CAME to this tournament, but have no idea what the prize is, probably just some trophy, correct? WRONG. Many of you probably don't know this, but Genzu doesn't have a Pokemon League here. When Omni and Mr. Kenny contacted me about getting a Pokemon League in Genzu. That's were this tournament comes in. In the final round, there will be ten contestants, and the Champion of the tournament gets title of Genzu Pokemon League Champion!" Goodshow shouted as the entire stadium basically screamed in excitement. Ash and the gang just stood there in silence. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"And the rest in the final five will be put in the Elite four! I hope THAT got you all riled up and ready to win this tournament!" Goodshow stated as the stadium was filled with screams and chants, before handing the mic back to Omni.

" Thank you, Goodshow, now I hope you all aren't too mad that I kept this from you, but It was a surprise for a reason! Now, again I have another person who I KNOW you will all love to see... introducing.. the best trainer ever... he's caught every pokemon... he's the world champion... Red Satoshi!"Omni shouted as the croud went silent for a few minutes before the arena EXPLODED in cheers of excitement. Ash and the gang just stared in silence as they saw the Champion of the world, which caused Justin to faint.. again.

Ash and Max's eyes gleamed in excitment. "Red!? _The_ Red!? SO Cool!" Max yelled in excitement as Ash and Pikachu just sat there looking at their idol. This was the man that they needed to beat to complete their dreams. Serena and Bonnie just looked at him in awe, they both thought he was cute, but Serena had Ash, and Bonnie liked Max more. Clemont and Abel just watched. This was nothing new for Clemont, as he had met Red personally, no clue why Abel acted normally though. Caleb was trying to wake Justin back up from his passing out, finally giving up and having Feraligator use Hydro Pump on him, causing Justin to get up and Punch Calebs shoulder, before remembering where he was and going all fanboy like Ash and Max.

Omni handed Red the mic so he could speak. After Red excepted it he looked at the audience before saying, "Wel-"

"OHH MY GOSH ITS RED!"  
"RED WE LOVE YOU!"  
"SIGN MY HAT!"  
"GRWHVYUCWGQYCVWYHA BYEHCYRGYCRDYCWFCJGVGFHTEYRGCY!"  
Red sweatdropped as the stage continued to be filled with screams before Omni called out an Espeon to use phychic and silence them all.

"Eh hem, ANYways, Welcome to the Genzu World Tournament! This tournament, I know, will be one of the best tournaments the world has ever seen. League Tournaments usually are, but I want to see some great battles out there, and whoever wins Champion-" Red paused as the crowd listened closely, before grinning, "-gets to battle with me." Whatever Espeon had used to silence the crowd was officially broken as the crowd then exploded with the highest pitch screams anyone's ever heard. The gang covered their ears, as the loudest screaming just happened to be right next to them. Red just sat there as the crowd died down, before taking out some earplugs, (wait were'd he get those from O_o)

"Well anyways, I wish you the best of luck! Now go find out who your first round match will be against!" Red shouted as the crowd cheered again and everyone started for the computer match ups.

"I can't belive the winner not only gets to be Pokemon Champion of Genzu, but ALSO gets to battle THE Red?! Oh that's it I'm winning this tournament!" Caleb said excitedly as Gengar nodded in approval. " _With My mega evolution, we'll win this for sure!_ " Gengar said as everyone laughed at Calebs excitment, but they had to admit, this was a HUGE deal.

"Don't be so sure, We'll win this, right Pikachu?" Ash said as he looked at his shoulder to his loyal companion. " _Duh! This is OUR win!_ " Pikachu said as everyone stated how THEY would win and argued about it before they made it to the computer room. Someone watched them from the roof.

"Heh. So That's him huh?"

( **Oooooooo Who's Dat? Idk, I'm NOT telling ;), but just wait, you'll see it soon enough. *Cough Cough* in 60 chapters *Cough*** )

Ash entered his pokedex into the slot finally after everyone else to see who he would be facing for the first round. The name on the screen said Quincy ( **This is your OC MegaHeracross214** ) On the Blue field, 1st match of the day.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later, my field is different from all of yours." Ash stated as he turned around to the waiting gang.

"Who are you facing?" Justin quizzed as Ash explained that it was some guy named Quincy.

"Well, since our matches are all early, let's get going and meet back up at the hotel later, ok?" Serena asserted as the gang nodded before splitting up.

As Ash and Pikachu made their way to the Blue arena, he noticed that a lot of people had water pokemon with them in the general area.

"Are the fields type based?" Ash quizzed to himself as Pikachu sat on his shoulder. _Beats me_. Pikachu stated as they made their way to the Counter.

"How may I help you sir?" The Nurse Joy asked as Ash explained that his battle was first up. She took his pokedex to make sure it really was his first match before giving it back and allowing him in.

"You'll be in the red side." Joy said as Ash nodded before walking to the arena. Ash walked through the gate to the feild to see a water covered arena with plastic rafts floating around and rocks at the corners and certain parts of the sides. A man was standing on the opposite end, with his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

"Took you long enough! You're 12 seconds late!" Quincy declared as Ash and Pikachu Sweatdropped to this.

"W-whatever, lets start this match!" Ash asserted as the audience cheered for the match to start.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Blue Box at the Top!**_

Oak sat in his chair watching the match start from the box with Prof. Sycamore.

"So Augustine, how is Kalos? I hear that Calem kid just stopped some orginization called Team Flare?" Oak asked as Augustine nodded his head.

"Yep, he's a very talented man, if I remember correctly he's here at the tournament." Sycamore responded as Oak nodded. They continued to talk about professory stuff before Tracy burst into the room ( **I forgot about him in the Battle of Oppositions Chapter... whoops** )

"Prof. Oak! You're not going to believe this!" Tracy yelled as Oak looked at him in confusion.

"Well what is it?" Oak asserted as Tracy looked freaked out.

"I just met up with the others, they just battled and got beat by-" " _ **LADIES ANNNND GENTALMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! FOR THE STARTING MATCH IN THE BLUE FIELD, WE HAVE QUINCY ADAMS FROM CREMINI TOWN VS. ASH KETCHUM FROM LANORE ISLAND! THIS WILL BE A THREE ON THREE MATCH WERE NOONE WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE POKEMON UNTIL THEY ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!**_ " The announcer shouted as the crowd shouted in excitment and the battle commenced. Oak froze when he heard Ash's name. He turned to the window to get a better look at the trainers, which is were he saw Ash.

"W-What?! Impossible!" Oak shouted as Sycamore looked at the window.

"That's what I was fixing to tell you! Ash and his loser friends are competing in the tournament!" Tracy shouted as Sycamore looked at Tracy confused.

"I know they abuse pokemon, but he was your old friend correct? There's no reason to be mean and call them losers." Sycamore exclaimed before Tracy froze, realizing what he had just said. Oak froze too before coming up with an excuse.

"Oh, Tracy had a grudge agaisn't Ash ever since Ash killed one of his pokemon!" Oak stated as Sycamore had a shocked look on his face before appologizing to Tracy, and leaving to attend to other matters.

"That was close." Tracy whispered as he and Oak watched the battle.

"It doesn't matter, Ash is too much of a wimp, he will lose and get sent home quickly." Oak said as Tracy looked back at him.

"But if he IS such a wimp, how did he get in the tournament?" Tracy quizzed.

"..."

 **SKIPPING OVER TO THE RED ARENA!**

Justin, Caleb, Mew, and Gengar walked to the red arena, noticing the huge amount of Fire types in the arena.

"Uhh, did we miss something, or does everyone here just like Fire Types?" Justin asked as they continued to marvel at all the fire types there. Like for real, there were hundreds in the area.

 _I don't think I've ever seen this many Fire Types in one area._ Mew proclaimed.

 _Me neither_. Gengar said as it barely dodged a Blastburn from a Berserk Charizard, only for it to hit Caleb.

"Pff!" Caleb sorta said as he spat out soot that had gotten in his mouth, causing the others to laugh. As they all laughed at Caleb's remorse, a man noticed them, and gawked before marching straight over to the two and their pokemon.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing here?!" The man said as Caleb and Justin stopped laughing before turning to see who it was and froze.

"No way, why now.." Caleb muttered as the man gave them a death stare. Justin and Mew returned the favor.

"What do you want Pine?"

 **Chapter End~**

 **Cliff Hanger! So what do you think? Looks like Sycamore ALMOST got onto something, but guess not. Annywho, again, I'm really sorry that this took a while to get out but I had Band camp Monday-Wednesday, and I was really tired, shoot it took half the day to get the ideas for this chapter, but FEAR NOT! The Final Chapter In Part 1 SHALL BE OUT TOMMOROW!**  
 **Btw, There's Currently THREE parts to this story, and the title to the story will CHANGE at every part. So soon When Part Two is made, the title and summary shall change :) You're welcome! But ya, They'll all stick to the Ultimate. In them. Wait why am I babbeling about this? Do you even care? Oh well! Here's the title to the Next chapter, and To the Guest who gave me all those Ideas, (I think it's the same one who's OC is Abel, Let me know if I'm right.) But you're getting an answer to which of your ideas is getting used!**

**NEXT TIME ON ULTIMATE BETRAYAL**

"You couldn't keep us down forever, you know!"

"Pikachu! Don't Give Up!"

"Great Prices at Great Deals! Only the Best of The Best here!"

"How did THEY make it past the first round?"

 **Chapter ~ Pine and Celebi**

 **ADIEU!**


	14. Pine and Celebi

**Theme Song**

 **All we wanted was to be the best, like noone ever was. (Shows Ash and the gang walking down a road happily.)**

 **But then you turned your backs on us, (Shows traitors with evil smirks in the sky.)**

 **You turned us into dust. (Shows everyone banned on papers.)**

 **We will train and we will fight. (Shows Max and Bonnie training their pokemon.)**

 **Our courage will take flight. (Shows Clemont and Ash riding flying pokemon.)**

 **We'll fight the past, and won't look back! (Shows Caleb and Justin walking with Prof. Pine in the background.)**

 **We'll show you that we're not trash! (Ash and Celebi squared off against Oak and his Dragonite.)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all! It was you and me! (Shows Bonnie and Serena performing together.)**

 **Pokemon! It was our destiny! (Shows Max and Galade attacking with Pyscho cut, then Justin and a Charizard using Flamethrower.)**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you were my friend! (Shows Caleb with Gengar Mega evolving and Clemont working on an invention.)**

 **In this world that we defend. (Shows Ash staring down the traitors)**

 **Pokemon! We will fight you all, all, all! (Shows the gang happy in a picture together on their island.)**

 **YEAH POKEMON!**

 **Heyyoo my pplz! I'm back for the final chapter in part 1! So Btw, I haz a question. Should I make The other parts completley new stories, or just change the title and summary? Please let me know in the reviews!**

 **Totallynotsuperman: I'm accepting them at any time, just lemme know, It just might take a while before they're used.**

 **FanficFan920: Who's Iak and Gil O_o**

 **Ok, well here we go! Btw I changed a few words in the Intro up dere ;)**

 **Chapter ~ Pine and Celebi**

Justin, Caleb, Mew, and Gengar stared down the angry professor as he returned the favor. A crowd had gathered around as people began to notice a professor staring down two other trainers.

"You still haven't answered my question as too WHY you weaklings are here?" Pine stated coldly.

"What does it look like? We're going to our round one matches." Caleb responded. Pine looked taken aback before grinning.

"I know you're not. You're banned from any competing." Pine declared. By this point people from the entire area had crowded in. They wanted to see what was happening.

Justin scowled at his old professors cockiness. "Not here we're not. What did you expect, you couldn't keep us down forever, you know!" Justin yelled in the professors face. All that Pines face showed was anger, then he remembered that he was surrounded by people, and used it to his advantage.

"Fine, but you won't be long after EVERYONE FINDS OUT HOW MANY POKEMON YOU KILLED TO GET THAT MEW." Pine revealed as the the entire crowd gasped at what they had just heard. Justin and Caleb looked shocked at this too, along with Mew and Gengar.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Justin shouted, but when he turned around, most of the crowd was giving him deadly stares. Justin tried to shake it off, but just couldn't.

"Come on guys, we have somewhere to be." Justin asserted as Caleb and their pokemon nodded and walked away, all the while feeling the stares everyone was giving them. Pine just laughed to himself.

"Why would he even bring up that lie again!?" Caleb said in frustration as they continued to walk to the stadium.

"I don't know man, but now everyones gonna be giving me evil stares for the rest of our time here. Why did we have to meet up with him." Justin responded sadly as they walked up to the counter and went to prepare for their matches.

" _ **LADIES ANNNND GENTALMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! FOR THE STARTING MATCH IN THE BLUE FIELD, WE HAVE QUINCY ADAMS FROM CREMINI TOWN VS. ASH KETCHUM FROM LANORE ISLAND! THIS WILL BE A THREE ON THREE MATCH WERE NOONE WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE POKEMON UNTIL THEY ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!**_ " The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded with cheers.

"I hope you're ready to lose!" Quincy said as he grabbed a pokeball.

Ash and Pikachu grinned. "We'll see about that. Now Floatzel, I need you're assistance!" Ash yelled as Floatzel materialized from the pokeball. He looked around the arena before grinning.

 _Perfect. This stage is right up my alley._ Floatzel said as Quincy grinned. "I thought you would use a water type. And I was right, lets do this Jolteon!" Quincy asserted as Jolteon materialized on one of the rafts. Ash sighed at this.

 _He really thinks he's going to win on type advantages? He's about to be in for a surprise!_ Floatzel remarked as the match began.

"Alright Jolteon! Use quick attack to start things up!" Quincy shouted as Jolteon darted straight for Floatzel, who sighed.

 _Do I even need to ask?_ Floatzel quizzed as Ash laughed and shook his head. Floatzel then dove underwater and disapeared underground, causing a confused look from Quincy.

"What? Floatzel can learn dig? No problem! Jolteon, stay on the rafts! You'll be safe there!" Quincy stated as Jolteon nodded and kept its place on the raft. Ash grinned at this.

"Protocol three Floatzel." Ash said as Floatzel dug up above ground on one the rocks only to dig another almost immedialtley. Quincy sat there confused before shaking it off.

"Doesn't matter! Jolteon, use Calm mind!" Quincy shouted as Jolteon closed its eyes and sat there quietly. Floatzel continued to make more holes on the rocks until finally he came out of one of the holes and stayed out. And then another, and another, and another. When Jolteon opened its eyes, it almost jumped in shock to the number of Floatzels surrounding it.

"Double team." Quincy disclosed, face palming.

"Sonic Boom Floatzel, now!" Ash yelled as all the Floatzels shot the curved lights at Jolteon, eventually, the real one hit it.

"Now finish this with Giga Impact!" Ash screamed as Floatzel charged the Jolteon with swirling beams of orange and purple energy, before colliding with Joleton, also breaking the raft. Jolteon floated to the surface, with swirls for eyes. Quincy stood there, shocked.

"B-but how? Argh, it doesn't matter! Go Pelipper!" Quincy yelled as he summoned the seagull pokemon from its pokeball.

"Now Pelipper! Use Whirlpull and force Floatzel out of the water!" Quincy shouted a Pelipper created a whirlpool and tossed it at the water, causing it to make an even bigger whirlpool, trapping Floatzel.

"Floatzel, get out of there with Aqua Jet!" Ash screamed as Floatzel attempted it, but was caught by the Pelipper.

"Now give it a seismic toss!" Quincy shouted as Pelipper flipped Floatzel around and around before throwing it at full force onto the rocks, fainting it almost instantly.

"Floatzel! Return and get a good rest buddy." Ash said as he returned Floatzel to its pokeball, Quincy was laughing on the other side.

"Man, one siesmic toss and it's down already, this is gonna be easy." Quincy declared, which caused Ash's aura to spike at the comment. Pikachu noticed it and jumped into the field.

 _Let me take care of his attitude Ash_. Pikachu asserted. Ash nodded and gave his command.

"Ok Pikachu, dive under water, quickly!" Ash commanded as Pikachu dove under, Quincy grinning again.

"Pelipper! Scoop it up and give them another seismic toss! He yelled as Pelipper dove under and scooped Pikachu up, causing Ash to grin.

"Thunder. Full Power." Was all Ash said as Quincy's eyes widened in fear as he realized his mistake. Pikachu shot a powerful bolt of electricity, hitting Pelipper at full force, also causing it to crash down into the rocks. As the dust faded, Pikachu was standing there with Pelipper fainted. Quincy just stood there for a few moments, before he looked back up with fire in his eyes.

"Pelipper, return. Ok, now you're gonna get it! You'll pay for this! Go Keldeo!" Quincy yelled as he threw out the legendary pokemon. Gasps were heard from the crowd as the colt pokemon sat there, staring at the opponents.

"Pikachu. Return." Ash said as Pikachu nodded and walked off the field.

"Uh, Ash, you're not allowed to substitute pokemon, if you return Pikachu, you won't be able to use it again for the remainder of the match." The referee said as Ash sat there silent allowing Pikachu to walk back up to the red box.

" _ **What's this?! Ash has returned Pikachu even though it's still good to fight! He must have something up his sleeve!**_ " The announcer shouted as the entire stadium went silent at Ash returning his pokemon.

"So.. you wanna bring legendaries into the mix, do you?" Ash said just loud enough so the ref and Quincy could here.

Pikachu looked up at Ash. _Are you using her?_ Pikachu asked as Ash nodded.

"Alright, let's go Celebi!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. In the Box up top, Oak did a spit take.

Celebi materialized from her pokeball and looked around before looking back at Ash. _You summoned me to battle this early Chosen one?_ Celebi asked as Ash chuckeled and nodded.

"I wasn't planning on keeping you a secret." Ash stated and Pikachu nodded in approval. Celebi nodded in understanding before turning back to Quincy, who was shocked.

"Y-you have a Celebi?" Quincy asked worriedly. Ash nodded. All Quincy could do was sit there, with a worried expression.

"W-well it doesn't matter! Use Secret Sword Keldeo!" Quincy screamed as Keldeo rushed Celebi, who just sighed.

 _Am I supposed to be threatened by this?_ She asked, causing Ash to laugh. "I guess so. Just dodge it and then use future sight." Ash responded as Celebi simply backed up into the sky avoiding the attack. Then closing its eyes, and creating purple energy surrounding it, before it went away.

"Keldeo, use Hydro Pump!" Quincy yelled as Keldeo shot the powerful water attack at Celebi.

"Dodge and then fire a solar beam at it." Ash responded as Celebi dodged it with ease, before firing a highpowered solarbeam at Keldeo, hitting it head on.

"What?! But how did it use the attack so quickly?!" Quincy quizzed, trying to maintain his compsure.

Ash just sighed. "Celebi is a very powerful pokemon, it wouldn't take long because of that." Ash replied, causing Quincy to face palm. Suddenly, Keldeo was surrounded by purple energy before falling to the ground immediatley after, with swirls for eyes. Quincy sat there in defeat. He couldn't believe what had just happened. As he fell down in defeat, he fropped a mega stone from his hand. ( **No Keldeo can't mega evolve. This is purely for the story** ) Realizing he should have done it from the start, not waited.

"Stupid Future sight.." Quincy grumbeled to hiself as the crowd exploded in cheers from Ash's victory.

Oak and Tracy were watching from the Box.

"This could be a problem." Oak said, watching Ash, Pikachu, and Celebi leave the arena.

 _ **Time Lapse. One Hour**_

The gang had met back up shortly after their matches. They had all won with ease, and were now taking a break at the market in town. Tons of shop keepers had set up in the area to try and make money off of the tournament.

"So what should we do now that we've finished our matches for the day?" Max asked as he pulled Caleb away from a merchant trying to sell him a golden pokeball. (Wonder who that could be?)

"Eh, I don't know, we could just shop. Normally there's at least ONE good thing at these stores." Justin replied as he and Mew viewed all the designs from the different shops.

Meanwhile from another part of the market, the traitors were giving them all cold stares.

"How did THEY make it past the first round?" Iris asked in frustration of hearing that the gang had made it past the first round.

"We'll have to find a way to get rid of them quickly, something short and sweet, but undetectible." Cilan asserted as the gang nodded, continueing to spy on the gang.

"Oh wow, these pokeseals are so gorgeous!" Serena said as she and Bonnie viewed all of the seals on the Pokeballs.

"Do you want some? We have plenty of money." Ash quizzed, as Serena nodded happily. Ash grabbed some money and walked up to the stand.

"We would like some of these pokeseals please." Ash stated, but he felt his aura spiking, like in a way of unease, that's when he looked up at the three merchants in the stands. Freezing cold when he saw them.

"Of course sir, will that be anything else?" The blue haired one asked as he put the seals in the bag.

"We're having a sale today on some freshly made Celebi and Keldeo cookies, only Fifty cents for one!" The red haired one added as she showed them a tray of the cookies.

"Meeowth! That's right! Get em while their cheap! A Meowth said as it jumped onto the stands, smiling.

Ash just stood there, frozen. His aura was rising in a temper. Fast. "Uh, sir, is something wrong?" The red haired one quizzed as Ash stared at them with a mean look. By this point the rest of the gang had walked up to Ash, worried that something was wrong with him, before he shouted-

"TEAM ROCKET!"

 **Part One End ~**

 **Well there ya have it! Ash has a Celebi, (That was your idea Abel Guest). Part one is over, and Team Rockets now in the mix! What happened here! Well you'll just have to find out!**  
 **Oh Btw Abel Guest, yes, It would help alot if u tell me who you are when you post a review.**

 **What's gonna happen with Team rocket?! What are they planning?! What will the traitors be doing?! You'll have to just keep reading to find out!**

 **Also, please please please let me know what I should do, rename the story and summary with the part, or make another story. If I am gonna make a new story, I HIGHLY suggest you follow me so you can keep track of when it comes out.**

 **And also! Don't expect anything for the next week! I'll be at camp, so I won't be able to post. Terribly sorry guys :( But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter in Part 1 !**

 **NEXT TIME ON** **ULTIMATE COMEBACK**

 **Chapter ~ An Honest Living**

 **Theme song for part 2 In the tune of Galactic Battles**

 **Our lives had gone astray..**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray!**  
 **And with Our Strength!**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong..**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong!**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!)**

 **Prepare to Fight!**

 **We Know! (We Know!)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights!**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!)**

 **Who's in the right!**

 **And when we fight, together as one..**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done..**

 **We will have our comeback,**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback!**

 **Pokemon!**


	15. The vision

From within the hall of origins, Arceus sat watching the pool of reflection, he always did enjoy watching the events that happened with the chosen one. Suddenly, words began to appear in arceus's head. He closed his eyes before opening them and saying,

"Rocks and Ribbons will regret their decisions, and blue and green rivals will help the gangs survival." Arceus said as he tried to make understanding of the vision he had just had. Meanwhile a man in full black with a black leather jacket walked into a Pokémon center in Genzu. He didn't say a word as we watched the battle between a celebi and keldeo, before getting a message on his holograph. He took a deep sigh, before getting up and leaving.

 **Hey guys :D now I know I said I wouldn't be posting any more for a week but I decided to make a little teaser before I left. I'm leaving you guys to solve the puzzle here. Also BTW abel, u hit the nail on the head with the trilogy xD just sayin.**

 **Well that's it from me. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Read forever and write your heart out**

 **~Story End**

 **~the master of pokemon, Justin**


	16. (AU NOT A REAL CHAP)

Ok, so I'm stupid and forgot to mention this… whoops.

Keep on the lookout for the sequel and continuation of the story in ULTIMATE COMEBACK

Sorry I forgot to mention that .


End file.
